Contact of science and magic
by Bowman25
Summary: What would happen if humanity had widespread use of magic and if the turians were a little more level headed. How would this not only affect first contact but the cycle as a whole?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a time line and provides information about the alliance navy and the different types of magic out there in this cross over. For those you which is probably almost all that are not familiar with The Grimnoir Chronicles you might want to read the time line but you should really read the description of the different types of magic users at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoy it and if not I apologize for wasting your time.**

* * *

· 1849 people begin to acquire magical powers. Those that can use those powers are known as actives.

· April 12, 1861 the American civil war starts when southern forces open fire on fort Sumter. Seeing magic used on battlefields shows the world how deadly magic truly is.

· May 24, 1905 Japan successfully invades Russia defeating the defenders and taking the city of Vladivostok in 15 minutes. This was due to the Japanese forcing every person with any magical abilities into their military or some other branch of the government, giving them a massive advantage over any other military power in the world. Shortly afterward Russia and Germany started to do the same thing.

· June 8, 1908 Japanese forces test out their new secret weapon, the Geo-Tel on Russian forces. It is a success while it annihilated the entire Russian army and destroying everything for hundreds of miles.

· July 1, 1908 Japan tries to destroy New York City with the Geo-Tel device but was stopped at the last minute by Grimnior society forces resulting in the dismantle and the hiding of the device.

· Apr 15, 1912 The RMS _Titanic_ was saved thanks to the sacrifice of Harold Ernest Crozier who managed to keep the boat afloat with his magical powers costing him his life.

· June 28, 1914 Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in Sarajevo and causes the great war.

· 1917 after taking massive casualties the Germans begin using the magic power of Lazarus wizards to bring back their soldiers from the dead making it almost impossible to gain ground against the German army.

· 1918 the second battle of the Somme happens. Both side used thousands of actives that unleashed hell on each other by throwing fire, ice, demons, bullets, and even themselves into enemy lines. So much magic was used on that battle field that it took close to 100 years for it to even begin to recover. Theodore Roosevelt himself fought and died in this battle.

· 1918 shortly after the second battle of the Somme the allied nations release a new weapon called the peace ray created by the cog Nikole Tesla. This weapon destroyed the entire German front and even managed to destroy much of berlin.

· November 11, 1918 Germany signed an armistice with the Allies ending the war.

· November 18, 1918 Germany decided to place all their unded soldiers in Berlin and wall the entire city to keep them from the outside world for when they go mad.

· 1921 the city of Berlin is walled in holding thousands of undead soldiers who are slowly losing their mind and becoming hostile to anyone. It is soon called the dead city.

· 1927 in trying to stop the massive drought that was plaguing the Midwest William M. Jardine the secretary of agriculture gathered as many active weathermen as he could to use magic to break the drought but in the end, it back fired horribly.

· 1929 a German painter named Adolf Hitler is executed for trying to round up all the people in Germany that have powers and to use them almost as if they were slaves.

· April 26, 1932 Jake Sullivan finds out about a being called the power that grants humans the ability to use magic and in return the power feeds from the magic that is created. This is kept as a closely hidden secret that only a select few know.

· April 28, 1932 The Japanese manage to acquire all the hidden pieces of the Geo-Tel device. They then try to use it to destroy New York city once again but the Grimnior society managed to sabotage the device causing it to kill the chairman and a majority of their most advanced airships.

· June 13, 1932 the chairman is found in Japan alive and well but a select few are skeptical and believe that he is a fake like Faye and Jake Sullivan.

· August 5, 1932 Jake Sullivan and Toru Tokugawa find out that the power is running from an entity known only as the enemy that will destroy our world to get to the power. There is a creature called the pathfinder that the being known as the enemy has sent to earth, and it is up to them to kill the pathfinder to stop the enemy.

· August 17, 1932 the massive drought that had been plaquing the nation was stopped when a crackler active managed to destroy all the magic in the air resulting in his death. But in his death millions throughout America began to call him a hero and look at actives in a more positive light.

· August 19, 1932 a massive summoned creature almost destroys all of Washington D.C. it was soon publicly know that it was thanks to the Grimnior society that the massive creature was destroyed.

· March 8, 1933 the pathfinder launches countless attacks around the world to collect as many actives as it can to signal the enemy where to attack. During this time the chairman is exposed as a fake and has been working for the pathfinder. The battle is won, and the pathfinder and the enemy are destroyed due to the efforts of the Grimnior society and Toru Tokugawa.

· March 17, 1933 FDRs plan for a mandatory registry for all actives backfires and destroys all his credibility causing him to lose his reelection.

· March 28, 1933 Toru Tokugawa pleads with the emperor of Japan to stop its war into China, along with their forced mobilization of actives and their barbaric unit 731 who would experiment on actives and regular people alike.

· 1934 Japan continues to spread its forces all throughout china.

· 1937 Japan controls most of China and is gearing up to continue its fight against Russia.

· 1940 The United States embargos all oil exports to slow down the spread of the Japanese.

· 1941 Fearing the massive strength of the Japanese; America, Russia, Great Brittan and Australia make a pact to aid each other in case of war.

· December 7, 1941 Japan bombs Pearl Harbor.

· December 8, 1941 The United States declares war on Japan.

· December 9, 1941 Russia, Great Britten and Australia also declare war on Japan.

· June 1942 The battle of midway happens stopping the Japanese advance in the pacific. Along with Russian force invading occupied China. This battle showed the true might of the newly developed airships of American and Britain vs the outnumbered older airships of Japanese. This is the first time the peace ray has been used in war since the end of the great war.

· August–November 1942 US troops halt the Japanese island-hopping advance towards Australia at Guadalcanal in the Solomon Islands.

· 1943 Allied forces begin the process known as island hopping.

· November 23, 1942 Russian forces successfully push Japanese forces out of northern China.

· April 1942 Russian forces begin to invade occupied Korea.

· December 21, 1942 British forces begin to re take Burma.

· October 20, 1944 US, British and Australian troops land in the Philippines while Russian forces keep the pressure on the Japanese forces in China and Korea.

· July 13, 1944 British forces take Burma.

· February 19, 1945 The battle of Iwo Jima takes place. This battle is the bloodiest of the war and has the highest casualty count throughout the whole war surpassing the 2nd battle of Somme.

· April 1, 1945 The last island Okinawa is invaded and is taken within a few days.

· August 6, 1945 American forces drop a nuclear warhead on Hiroshima.

· August 8, 1945 American forces drop another nuclear war head on Nagasaki.

· August 15, 1945 Japan surrenders ending the Pacific War.

· April 29, 1946 War crime trial for Japan starts.

· 1946 Cold war begins between Russia and America with Honk Kong split right down the middle.

· 1957 40% of people in the world have magic while only have of that are considered actives.

· 1958 NASA is formed with having 16 cogs employed.

· 1963 Kennedy is assassinated.

· 1964 Civil rights act of 1964 also includes actives.

· 1965 Neil Armstrong walks on the moon. America reaches the moon earlier than expected due too increased number of cogs working for NASA.

· 1973 Vietnam war ends with heavy casualties due to massive use of actives on both sides of the conflict.

· 1991 Gulf War happens which lets America test out new war technologies combined with magic.

· 2000 NASA makes it to Mars.

· 2001 9/11 happens but only one of the planes crashes into the tower while the other plane had a brute, 2 gravity spikers and a traveler who managed to get everyone off the plane safely along with killing the terrorists. Thanks to many actives such as fades and travelers that were not even first responders managed to save many lives from unreachable places in the tower.

· 2010 60 percent of the population has magic and half of that is considered active.

· 2019 First Permanent colony on Mars is founded with 300 colonists.

· 2024 The first A.I. is created by a group of cog's and non-powered individuals.

· 2025 Fear of A.I. has dropped drastically after the few A.I. that have been created help humans in a wide range of fields from military to agriculture.

· 2028 Prothean cache is found on Mars causing turmoil on earth on who has rights to the alien technology.

· 2029 Brief skirmishes happen all over the world as each country tries to claim the cache as their own.

· 2031 The U.N is dissolved and in its place the System Alliance is born so that everybody

gets the technology. Cogs are able to fully translate the entire Prothean language. In the beacon they find a waring about what killed off the Protheans. Before the cogs can dig any further into the data authorities claim it as classified and send it to a top secret research base to undergo further examination.

· 2032 The S.A builds its first ever faster than light engine off the data that was acquired from the cache with the help of a dozen cogs they make it almost twice as fast as predicted.

· 2033 Terraforming technology is developed, and terraforming begins on Mars's surface. It is predicted that it will take 15 to 20 years for the surface of mars to sustain life.

· 2034 S.A finds a relay hidden in Pluto's moon. But they do not activate it yet in fear of what might be on the other side.

· 2035 S.A decides to build up its defense by fielding a massive fleet and defense stations for each colonized planet.

· 2037 7 Drydocks around Mars have been built along with plans to build more. The docks are ready to build any ships ranging from 50 meters to 3.5 kilometers.

· 2039 A.I.s will be installed on all military ships and installations.

· 2043 S.A completes its first fleet made up of 1 carrier, 2 heavy cruisers, 4 light cruisers, and 10 frigates.

· 2045 The first defense station is built at 3 kilometers in length and 1 kilometer in width. It is placed around earth with 3 more to accompany it as well as 4 more to guard the relay.

· 2049 Mars is fully terraformed.

· 2050 2 more fleets are completed. Cogs keep making more advancements, making each ship they make redundant within 6 years. This causes the S.A to make more dry docks so that they can upgrade each ship as it needs it.

· 2051 The first Dreadnought is built and named Everest.

· 2055 Earth population 8 billion, Lunar 500 thousand, Mars 2.4 million

· 2059 All defense stations are built and put in place.

· 2060 The S.A activates the relay and begins to colonize outside of the sol system.

· 2061 Tera Nova is found and is immediately slated for colonization as well as getting its own defense fleet and 4 defense stations.

· 2062 An accident above Singapore involving an element zero shipment exposes hundreds of humans to element zero. Causing children to be born with biotics which were thought to have been a new form of magic at first until closer inspection.

· 2065 The first energy shield was created. It offers more protection than kinetic barriers resulting in energy shields being put implemented into all military ships and defense stations.

· 2068 Colonization on Eden Prime takes place.

· 2070 Tera Nova has a defense fleet and defense stations.

· 2080 S.A finish building Arcturus station at 12 kilometers in length and 8 kilometers in diameter, which is meant to be the headquarters of the S.A. It has a defense of a dreadnought fleet, 1 carrier fleet, 2 auxiliary fleets, and 3 defense stations.

· 2082 Eden Prime is fully defended

· 2087 More planets are discovered causing for more ships to be built needing more dry docks to be built.

· 2098 The S.A navy goes through a refit to upgrade to more current times.

· 2105 The S.A slows down expanding to make sure all their worlds are defendable.

· 2115 S.A begin to understand how valuable someone with biotics are since they are similar to a more controlled gravity spiker and more powerful than all but the strongest movers.

· 2155 After years of only fighting minor pirates and mercenaries the S.A implements budget cuts in the military cutting by 13%.

· 2157 Shanxi goes dark.

Total human population 12.5 billion

People with magic is about 87% while 2/3 of them are considered Active.

* * *

Ship info

Total fleet 553 ships

3 Dreadnaughts

3.8K long, 2.1K tall, 1.8K wide

Two spinal rail gun, 8 peace rays, 64 Tesla cannons, 470 rail guns, 200 missile pods while 50 of them are for nuclear missiles, and a guardian defense laser grid.

11 Carriers

2.6K long, 1.8K wide, 1.3K tall

Four peace rays, 48 Tesla cannons, 320 rail guns, 150 missile pods while 30 of them are for nuclear missiles, energy shield, and a guardian defense laser grid.

59 heavy cruisers

800M long, 450M tall, 300M wide

One spinal rail gun, one peace ray, 28 Tesla cannons, 114 rail guns, 50 missile pods, 10 of them are for nuclear warheads, energy shield, and a guardian defense laser grid.

148 light cruisers

600M long, 349M tall, 159M wide

One spinal rail gun, 20 Tesla cannons, 84 rail guns, 40 missile pods, 10 of them are for nuclear warheads, energy shield, and a guardian defense laser grid.

332 frigates

250M long, 150M tall, 87M wide

One spinal rail gun, 8 Tesla cannons, 38 rail guns, 20 missile pods, 10 of them are for nuclear warheads, energy shield, and a guardian defense laser grid.

Dreadnought fleet X 3

1 dreadnought

1 Carrier

5 Heavy cruisers

12 Light cruisers

36 Frigates

Carrier fleets X 4

2 Carriers

5 Heavy cruisers

10 Light cruisers

28 Frigates

Auxiliary fleets X 8

3 Heavy cruisers

9 Light cruisers

14 Frigates

* * *

Terms

Active: People that have a strong connection to the power and can use its ability at will.

Babel: Rare type of magic lets the person understand, decipher, and communicate in any language.

Boomer: Extremely rare form of magic lets the person create explosion out of thin air.

Brute: One of the most powerful forms of magic lets the person strengthen their body for periods of time. This can make them faster, stronger, and can cause bullets to bounce off them. They are banned from professional sports.

Cog: One of the most popular magic types. Let's the person use their magic to tap into their intelligence in certain fields causing them to be geniuses. Also known as fixers but those are usually low-level cogs.

Crackler: Capable of harnessing, controlling, and releasing electricity at will. More powerful types can draw out energy from the air and generate their own lightning. Also called Edison.

Dymaxion Nullifier: Is a device that was built by a cog to neutralize any magic in a small area. Only one cog knew how to create the device. Since his death no more of these devices have been created leaving only 57 of them with two of them being big enough to accompany everything in 2 miles. These are mostly used in prisons and court rooms.

Dolittle: Active with the ability to communicate with animals and even take over the animal's body if the active is strong enough. It is rumored that a strong enough person can even take over another person's body. They are also called Beast men and Beasties.

Fade: Capable of walking through solid objects at will. They can lower their density so that they can phase though anything even bullets. They are the opposite of Massives.

Gravity Spiker: Also known as a Heavy, is one of the most common active types. They can change and alter gravity. Such as make a pallet of bricks weigh as much as a feather or cause up to be down and left to be right. They are usually used in construction but are also good in combat since they can become mobile artillery units and can wield the heaviest weapons with ease.

Grimnior Society: Is a secret society that was first founded to help protect people with magical powers. But recently with more people having magic they make sure that people do not use their magical powers unjustly. They do not work for any government agency, but they have been known to work with different governments whenever actives misuse their powers.

Healer: One of the rarest type of active and the most popular. As the name states they can heal anything and they usually use their powers to get rich.

Icebox: Can lower the temperature to freezing and can manifest ice shards at will. Stronger ones can even freeze people solid on contact or even produce ice walls out of thin air. They are also incapable of being harmed by the cold.

Justice: They can tell if you are lying or not and are found a lot of the time working for the government. The only people it doesn't work on is mouths.

Kanji/Spells: First used by the Japanese in the 1920's but are now used by anybody who has knowledge and a knife to increase certain attributes like healing, brute strength, and even taking on an entirely different power but that usually takes a few of them carved into your skin. They can also be drawn on to almost any surface, but it is believed that carving them in is more effective. Recently the military has been letting actives carve spells into their weapons and armor to give them advantages such as fire, ice, explosive force, and gravity spells on bombs and missiles.

Lazarus: Can bring the dead back to life as long as they have a head. Depending on the status of the body the brain will slowly degrade till the body is nothing more than a snarling beast that attacks anything it can find.

Lucky: Use there magic to alter probability. Extremely rare.

Massive: Extremely rare form of magic that lets the user increase their density to make them incredibly strong and durable. They are the opposite of fades.

Mover: Uses Telekinesis to move things with their mind. The stronger the mover the more things they can move.

Mouth: Can make people do what they say, but not really. They can only make people do things that they normally would do like they couldn't tell an innocent kid to go kill somebody or have a dedicated man cheat on his wife. But a strong one might have enough juice to have you doing his bidding.

Nixie: Rarest magic, there has only been one confirmed case. They can create black holes big enough to wipe out entire villages. A spell has been made by the Grimnior society to use this power and it is one of their greatest secrets.

Pale Horse: The opposite of a healer. With a single touch they can cause you to die in anyway that they can think of. A strong one might just have you die right on the spot.

Passive: Is someone who cannot access their full magical capabilities like a passive healer will just be able to speed up a healing process.

Peace Ray: Is a massive tesla weapon created by Nikola Tesla they are used all throughout the world and now they are placed on almost all war ship larger than a light cruiser.

Power: Is a living being that grants people the ability to use magic and when we die it absorbs all the magic that person collected over the years.

Readers: Can read peoples thoughts depending on how powerful they are depends on how deep in the brain they can go. A strong one is also able to broadcast thoughts and memories to other people.

Ringer: Who can change their appearance and voice to mimic another. Extremely rare.

Shard: Can modify and morph their bone structure at will.

Summoner: Is an active who can bring beings from other worlds to do their bidding. These creatures for the most part either look like satanic creatures or angles from the sky. They can range from small monkey like creatures to massive dragon like beings that can destroy entire towns. These creatures are great for spying and finding people but are also good in combat. When they are destroyed they turn into ash and are sent back from where they came from ready to be called again.

Traveler: Can teleport vast distances if they know where they are going. All travelers have grey eyes. Travelers are a bit rare not due to there not being enough of them born but mostly it is due to them not having full control of their powers and they end up accidently killing themselves by teleporting into objects such as walls, floors, people, and animals such as insects. Strong enough travelers often can visually see their surroundings in their head so that they do not need to see where they are going.

Torch: Most common type of active. They can conjure up fire ball and launch them at will. They are also able to control any flames in their immediate area. Cannot be hurt by flames.

If the person has a good enough connection to the power, they can cross over into other types of active capabilities. This is a rare skill to learn and it is complicated and life threatening. Some powers are easier to acquire than other depending on what you were born with. Like being born a gravity spiker makes it easier for them to have brute strength and the skill of fades and massives. While it would be harder for them to gain the skills of a mouth or a traveler. Also, it is easy for people like healers to have some ability as a pale horse and an ice box might have an easier time gaining the ability of a torch and vise versa.

* * *

 **The next chapter should be out within the next few minutes and it will move the story along.**


	2. Contact

**Hey there here is the first real chapter enjoy. Fixed the turian name.  
**

* * *

On Shanix

General Williams stared out into night sky knowing that something bad was going to happen. "Sir!" An officer yelled as he came running up to the general. "We just got word that they are now activating the relay and are going to be sending in the expedition," the officer reported causing the general to sigh.

"This is not a good idea, we only have a few cruisers and a little over a dozen frigates along with one defense station to guard this world. And the expedition fleet we are sending though is only one heavy cruiser a science vessel and three frigates," the general stopped to look back at the sky. "If there is something on the other side of that relay we won't be able to defend ourselves. Every other time they open a relay they had a dreadnought and big fleet backing them up."

"Budget cuts sir you know how it is. A lot of the politicians are believing that there is nothing else out there since we have not seen anything except for the occasional Prothean ruin," the officer said causing the general take a deep breath. "I hope they are right because if they're not we won't last a week here, we only have a few dozen tanks, a little over a hundred aircraft with about a quarter of them being gunships, and about 10,000 men with about half of them being actives."

"We also have 300 of those new combat mechs. Those things should be able to put anything down even a fade," the officer said earning a laugh from the general as he formed an ice shard in his hand to put in his drink.

"Never gets old seeing the abilities of an active sir," the officer said as he made his way out of the general's office. "Good night sir," the officer said as he shut the door behind him when the general nodded in return. 'Hopefully we wake up to a good morning,' the general thought before he made his way bed.

* * *

With the expedition fleet.

Captain Andrew Pyke stood on the bridge of his ship the Indominable as they just passed through the relay. "Status," the captain asked as he walked towards the helm of the ship. "Sir all ships are reporting in and the science vessel has begun to scan the area," reported an officer the captain nodded his head hopping that they would find a rich source of element zero or another garden world. 'This is the time for me to show my worth. No more of those damn actives getting in my way and hogging all the glory, this time it will be a true man. I wonder if I would get to name a planet if I found one?' The captain thought before the ships A.I. called out to him.

"Captain we have incoming unidentified contacts coming into sensor range," Jonathan the ships A.I. said. Pyke froze knowing that there were no System alliance ships out here or any human ships that that matter he was dealing with aliens.

"Are you sure?" Pyke asked as he marched over to a terminal to see what was going on. "Yes, sir all vessels are reporting the same thing. There appear to be about 88 ships sir of different class the largest is over a kilometer long while the smallest is just over a hundred meters," Jonathan said as highlighted the vessels.

"Alright tell the science vessel and the frigate Restitution to head back through the relay to tell the rest of the Alliance of what we found while we and the other two frigates see if they want to talk. Open a communication channel," Pyke said as he took his seat trying to collect himself.

"SIR THEY ARE CHARGING WEAPONS!" Yelled an officer causing the captain to panic. "Tell all ships to open fire. Send a message that we have engaged in hostile first contact," captain Pyke said.

* * *

With the turian fleet.

General Desolas Arterius was bored, he was not entirely sure what he did to get this boring post overseeing a patrol unit all the way out here. 'I'm a general not an admiral I shouldn't be out here patrolling some inactive relays. All of this because I killed a well-connected Batarian. At least I have a dreadnought,' he thought as he stared out into space wishing something would happen.

"SIR! Relay 314 just went active!" An officer said gaining the generals attention. "Finally, something to do, tell me do you know who active it? Is it those suit rats or is some Batarian pirates?" The general asked as he walked over to a monitor to see if he could get a reading on the ships.

"Negative sir, it was activated on the other side," another officer said causing the bridge to become deathly quiet. "Contact 5 ships just came out of the relay 3 of the ships are 250 meters long another one is 300 meters and the last one is 800 meters. They don't match up with any know ships General," the first officer said causing the crew to understand what this meant.

"We have first contact," Desolas said as he stared at the images of the vessels on his monitor. "Charge weapons, raise shields, and someone try to get a communication to that ship," He ordered as he thought about what he was going to say.

"Sir are we going to open fire on them for activating a relay?" Asked an officer causing Desolas the stare at said officer. "Not if we can help it I, know they have no idea about the rule the citadel placed on opening new relays and that would just start a war. Also make sure to send them our first contact package," the general said.

Desolas could imagine it now the Turians would be the ones to bring them into the fold and if he played his cards right he might just get a promotion and who knows the turians might get a new client race. 'Take that asari,' he thought happily before an officer broke him out of his trance like state.

"Unknown ships are opening fire and one of the small ones and the middle ship have fled through the relay!" An officer yelled. Desolas looked out the window and saw bright lights flying through space and obliterating ships on contact.

"OPEN FIRE!" He yelled as he saw more of his ships get destroyed. "Is that an energy weapon!" He yelled out as he saw another cruiser destroyed from one hit from the brightly colored beams. "Were not sure but whatever it is bypassing out shields like they are not even there," stated an officer.

"Sir we can confirm that two of the smaller vessels have been destroyed leaving only the large vessel," stated his xo. "We lost another cruiser sir!" Yelled out an officer but Desolas couldn't tell all he was focused on was that one ship that managed to take out 3 cruisers and 2 frigates singlehandedly.

"WE HAVE A HIT!" A Turian yelled out causing the bridge to cheer out. Desolas smiled knowing that soon that ship would be destroyed. Only seconds later the unknown ship was ripped to pieces by rail gun fire.

"Sir, unknown ship is destroyed, orders sir?" His xo asked causing the general to think on what his next action would be. "I want to know how many ships we lost and how many are damaged. Send word to Palaven and tell them what happened. Secure the remains of the unknown ships wreckage and see if there is anything of value. Also make sure to secure the relay and destroy anything that comes through," he said before he walked off to his chambers to begin to write his report.

The next few hours passed by in blur for Desolas as he filled out an incident report for his superiors. His men were not able to gain anything of value from the wrecks except for a few bodies that at first glance gave the general a panic attack because of how closely they resemble the Asari.

In the end 3 cruiser and 5 frigates were destroyed while another cruiser and 3 frigates were damaged and in need of repair taking his fleet down to 1 dreadnought, 19 cruisers, and 57 frigates.

'If this is what they can do with only three ships who knows what they can do with more? Let's pray to the spirits that 800-meter ship is only a prototype,' Desolas thought as he was doing a final check in on the fleet before they went through the relay to teach them a lesson about what happens when you mess a Turian.

"Brother there you are I have been looking all over for you," Saren said catching Desolas off guard. "I'm sorry Saren but as you can probably tell I have been busy these past few hours with all that has happened," Desolas said as he acknowledged his brother.

"Are we going to show those primitives the might of our people and put them in their place?" His younger brother asked being filled with pride. "I believe so and if nothing stops me in the next few minutes we will be headed straight there, also I wouldn't call them primitive if I were you that one weapon managed to kill 3 Cruisers. Its shields were able to withstand a bombardment of close to 60 warships, a war with them will not be easy," Desolas said as he tried to imagine how many of those ships this unknown race had.

"Yes, that is true brother but still they can't have more two more of those ships, and just wait till we have them as a client race that technology will be ours. This will prove that the Turians are the true dominant power in the citadel," his younger brother said causing Desolas to laugh.

"Brother, you have much to learn but you are right if we do manage to gain them as a client race there will be no doubt as to who is in charge of the citadel," Desolas said as he walked to the bridge with his brother only to be stopped by the communication officer.

"Sir councilor Sparatus wants to talk to you and the fleet is ready to jump," the communication officer said causing Desolas to be a bit annoyed. "Thank you I will take the call in my room. Sorry Saren but we will talk later," the general said earning a scoff "Alright Desolas let's just hope that Sparatus doesn't feel like firing you," his younger brother joked as he walked off to find the rest of his squad.

'I thought it would take them longer to contact me. He better not order me to stand down and let those accursed Asari do all the talking,' he thought as made his way to his private chambers to take the call.

Desolas took in a deep breath before he activated his communicator. "Councilor I was just about to enter the relay and subdue this new race," the general said as he watched Sparatus for any change in facial features to see if he agreed with his plan.

"Do you think that you can take them with only 77 ships?" The councilor asked as he stared down the general waiting on an answer. "Yes sir, I believe so they only sent 5 ships through the relay this leads us to believe that don't have that many ships," Desolas replied feeling like he was on trial.

"I hope so but if they have a few more of those large cruiser class ship your fleet might not be enough. I know that since you are a general you have almost no knowledge of how to fight in a space battle. This is not an insult I am just stating facts. I called in admiral Caellius Fausnianus he will join you in about 2 days.

As long as you have control over the situation you be in charge but if admiral Caellius Fausnianus believes that you have failed he will take command. You can either wait for him or go ahead and go through the relay, I strongly suggest that you wait for him. We will not be able to dedicate any more resources unless we want to alert the STG. The most we can give you is a week maybe 2 if we can stall," Sparatus said causing the general to feel relief.

"One more thing do you have any idea why they may have fired on you?" Sparatus asked causing Desolas to squirm a bit. "We did have our weapons charged sir just in case they may have been hostile, but we don't know how they were able to detect that," he said which caused Sparatus to grow quiet and scratch his mandibles.

"This goes against everything that I believe in but first only send one ship through to try to talk to them and to negotiate," Sparatus said causing Desolas to be lost for words. "I know you are questioning why but the reason is simple if we are able to subjugate them and take their technology the asari and the salarians will demand that we hand it over. We might have the largest military force, but we couldn't take on the rest on the council by ourselves."

For the next few seconds Desolas was quite as he thought about what the councilor said. "So, you want me to get this new race on our side?" Desolas asked causing the councilor to nod. "Yes, because if we bring them in peacefully not only will we have a powerfully ally but the rest of the council won't have the grounds to outright take their technology for themselves. Also, there is a chance that the world behind that relay is not their home world," Sparatus said making the general fully understand the situation.

"I see and what am I to do if they still remain hostile and blow the ship up that I send through?" asked Desolas even though he knew the answer, but he still had to ask. "Then take the world but do not target civilians or anything of the sort," Sparatus said hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

After a brief pause Sparatus spoke up again, "I would suggest that you wait for admiral Caellius Fausnianus but if you believe that you can take the world with what you have then so be it but it will be on you if you fail."

Desolas knew that Sparatus was all but ordering him to wait for reinforcements so the decision was easy. "I will send a vessel through within the hour to talk to them and I will wait for admiral Caellius Fausnianus," Desolas said.

"Good now I have told the admiral that you are in charge but in any space warfare decisions he is in command. Now I must inform the hierarchy about this, good luck Desolas." Sparatus said before he turned off his communications.

Desolas marched out of him room and went straight to the bridge. "Sir, how was councilor?" His xo asked while he was typing away on his omni tool. "It was different from what I expected. We are to wait two days until admiral Kastanie Drescher shows up with reinforces. In the mean time we are to send one vessel through the relay to try to communicate with this new race," Desolas said earning a surprised look from the crew.

"Spread the orders through the fleet and find me which ship has the most level-headed captain and crew. In the mean time take defensive positioning around the relay incase they attack," the general said causing the bridge to erupt in movement.

* * *

Shanix just as the science vessel and the frigate Restitution came back though the relay

"General we have a problem!" An officer said as he crashed into the Generals room who had just gotten ready for bed. "You have got to be kidding me what is it?" He said as he stood up and saw the face of the officer in front of him. "Its aliens isn't it?" The general asked as he started getting dressed.

"Yes sir, and we just got a transmission from captain Pyke's ship they didn't make it sir," the officer said causing the general to curse. "Damnit, he may have been a racist asshole, but he didn't deserve that, at least he gave us the warning and time which we need. Sound general alarm and have all the civilians placed into the bunkers. Send word to command and tell them what is happening. And finally, I need to talk to admiral Haymith and see about him sending any troops he has to help us out."

"We have already sent a message to command and we have also began evacuating the citizens into the bunkers and all of the troops are ready sir," the officer said earning an approval from the general.

"Good now let's see how long we can hold off an alien invasion," general Williams said as he left his room followed by the officer.

It took only 8 minutes for the general to make his way towards the command center. On his way there he could see all of his men running around and getting ready for an invasion. He even saw a few of those combat mechs walking around. Nine feet tall and weighed about five tons, armed with a tesla gun and two massive machine guns on each side.

"So, tell me how goes the defense and how many people do we have left to move into the bunkers?" The General asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "We have deployed all of our troops, mechs, and armored vehicles in anticipation but for the most part they are hidden so that they can't be seen from space. We have also been reinforcing our anti-aircraft guns in anticipation of enemy air power," An officer said as he pointed to locations on a large map showing the general where defensives were being put into place.

"Most of the civilians have been secured into the bunkers we expect the last of the civilians to be in the bunker by the end of the hour," a different officer said showing the general a tablet with the names of people who have not yet entered the bunkers.

"Good, now what I am about to ask is crazy, but does anybody here know if there is a Grimnior chapter on this plant?" The general asked causing the all the officers to look at him in confusion including the actives.

"Sir, shouldn't you know that?" A younger officer asked who had no magic. "No, I don't. I have meet a member of their society once but that was it. The reason I'm asking is because those people have some of the strongest actives in their midst and I don't know about you, but I think we could use a few more powerful men," the General said earning a nod of approval from all of those with magical powers while those without were split in half.

"Good and listen I'm not asking you right here right now to tell me you're a member or anything just tell them I need to talk and if not spread it though the men we need all the help we can get. Now tell me how many surface to air missiles do we have and do they have spells carved into them and if they don't I want as many spells carved in as possible." General Williams said as he began to listen to his officers on how they can best protect their planet.

* * *

In space above shanix.

It took a lot to cause admiral Haymith to worry and he was a brute. But when an alien invasion is imminent, and you only have 2 heavy cruisers 5 light cruisers and 14 frigates, that can cause one to panic. He did also have a defense station that had a massive rail gun along with 3 peace rays.

'Hopefully Pyke was able to buy us enough time for reinforcements to arrive, but I strongly doubt that,' the admiral thought as he watched his fleet arrange itself into a defensive formation in front of the planet with the defense station in the center.

"Sir, General Williams is wondering if we have any extra troops that we can send down to him," one of his communication officer asked. "Yes, tell every ship to send half of their troop complement down to the surface we can't spare any more in case if the aliens try to board any of our ships. But tell him he isn't getting any troops from the defense station," the admiral said knowing that if his ship got boarded he would blow it to kingdom come before any aliens got a hold of his ship and he knew every captain in this fleet would do the same thing.

"Admiral, commander hill reports that her defense station is ready for combat and that she has all of her peace rays and rail guns ready to fire," reported an officer making the admiral feel a bit safer.

'Those defense stations can destroy anything they set their sights on. If anything, I know that we will make them bleed,' the admiral thought as he saw transports leaving his ship and descending to the surface with extra troops.

The next few hours seemed to inch by as the admiral waited for either a massive alien armada to immerge through the relay or for him to get a call from command. But all he got was communications from general Williams and a few from the other officers throughout the fleet reporting in.

"Sir we have contact," his xo said sending a chill down his spine "We have 1 contacts measuring 300 meters sir." That shocked the entire bridge only one ship they were expecting an entire armada. "Battle stations, have all ships raise shields and charge weapons and make sure to send a message to the general on what is happening. Lastly open a communication channel to enemy flag ship. Lets hope that they are here to talk peace."

* * *

 **If you liked review it if not sorry about that. The next chapter should be up in the next few days.  
**


	3. Negotiating

**Id like to say thank you to everyone that has read my story and especially to those who have clicked the favorite button.**

 **One thing I made a mistake in the name of the turian admiral the name I put down is actually the name of a human admiral sorry about that and thank you Olav152 for mentioning that I changed the turian admirals name to Caellius Fausnianus.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Captain Manbius Paetrian stood at the bridge of his ship as they were about to jump through the relay wondering what he had done to deserve this. 'Why in the world would the general pick me to go speak these aliens? I would understand if I had a few ships with me but with just my cruiser this is going to be a death sentence," he thought as he stared at the relay.

"Activate the relay and let's hope they don't shoot first," Manbius said causing the relay to spin up. 'Well let's see if the history books will remember me as a fool or as a hero,' Manbius thought just as the relay shot him across space.

In a few moments his ship emerged from the relay. "Status report," asked the captain. "Everything is online sir," replied a crew member followed by others reporting in. "Captain we are counting 21 contacts and what appears to be a massive space station at a length of 3 kilometers. There also are two of those large cruiser class ships," the xo said causing the crew to grow silent.

"Well it was foolish to hope that they only had one of those vessels. At least they only have two of them but it's that station that truly worries me. Since we are not space dust at the moment I believe that they are willing to talk. Do not charge weapons at all we don't want them to think that we are here for a fight," said the captain

"Captain we have a communication coming from one of the large cruisers," his communication officer said making the captain smile a bit. "Good it looks like they are willing to talk, answer their hail and send our first contact package and let's hope for the best," Manbius said hoping things would go his way.

* * *

Human fleet

Admiral Haymith was a bit confused as too why the aliens only sent one ship, but he could only assume that meant they wanted to talk. "Open communications with the ship," commanded the admiral.

In a matter of moments, the admiral was stunned at what he was seeing. An alien was on the screen that reminded him of a bird but with a skull for a face as weird as that sounded. "Admiral we are receiving a package from the alien ship I believe that it is a first contact package," reported Rachel the ships A.I.

"So now they want to talk after blowing up a few of our ships?" Admiral Haymith said knowing what he had to. "Very well download it onto a system that is independent of the rest of the ship and start looking into it. Make sure to send them our own package as well, also inform the rest of the fleet and general Williams about our current situation," the admiral said as he continued to stare at the alien on the screen in front of him.

"Admiral I have reviewed the data package and it does not contain any harmful software or viruses. The data contains what I believe is their language and history as well as containing parts of the prothean language," started Rachel.

"How long till you can decipher their language so I can speak to them?" Haymith asked as he relaxed a bit now that he was a bit surer that these aliens weren't going to open fire on him any time soon.

"It should only take me a few minutes to decipher their language and the species name is turian and apparently they are part of a collective of aliens called the citadel council," the A.I. said making the admiral a bit more nervous.

'So, there is more than one species of aliens out there. This is going to cause a lot of headaches for all of those politicians who believed that we were alone in the galaxy,' the admiral thought as he smiled knowing this would get the military their funding back.

* * *

Aboard turian vessel

Manbius was relieved that the unknown fleet had accepted the first contact package and had sent one of there own but the alien on the screen was just staring him down occasionally talking in some language to members of his crew.

'Maybe I should introduce myself? No, the general said I had to wait until we deciphered their language before I could talk to them unless they started talking first," he thought as he observed the alien in front of him.

What surprised him was how closely they resembled the asari, it was unsettling. 'Paint them blue and put crests on their heads and I would think that I was dealing with a male asari,' the captain thought.

"I am Admiral Haymith of the Human Systems Alliance and you are encroaching upon our territory. State your intentions or prepare to be fired upon," the human from the screen said startling the captain.

'There is no way they should have been able to decipher our language in such a short amount of time,' Manbius thought before he spoke. "I am Captain Manbius Paetrian of the Turian Hierarchy under orders from General Desolas Arterius to find a peaceful solution to our current predicament. We did not come here to start a fight and we are sorry for destroying your ships on the other side of the relay it was an accident. The Hierarchy is more than willing to pay reparations for the both the lives and ships that were lost," the turian said hoping that would please the human before him.

The human was quite for a few moments before smiling. "I am glad to hear that, but I am going to need proof that what happened was an accident as well as a meeting with your general," the admiral stated causing the turian to feel relief.

"I can do that we have footage of the fight between our forces that clearly shows your ships opening fire first. We think they did this because they found out that our weapons were charged but we did not plan to attack them we just did it in preparation to defend ourselves. May I contact my general and tell him to come through the relay so that you may talk with him? His ship has what appears to be some sort of data storage device that we recovered from the largest of your craft. We have not tampered with it as a sign of trust hoping that you will give us a chance to rectify our wrong," Manbius said earing another few seconds of silence from the human.

"Go ahead and tell him to come but he can only bring three ships through. I will be waiting for him aboard the defense station orbiting the planet. He may bring six people with aboard the station not including the pilots of the shuttle, but they must stay in the shuttle," admiral Haymith stated leaving no room for negotiating.

"I am glad to hear this and I will tell our general right away he should arrive in the next few hours," the turian captain said as he earned a brief nod from the human. "Good then let's hope we can figure this out," Haymith said before the connection was cut.

"Thank the spirits that went well. Send a communication to the general telling him exactly what happened and include a copy of our conversation as well," the captain said causing the ship to become busy as his crew got back to their duty's after being distracted by the alien.

* * *

Main turian fleet on the other side of relay 314

General Desolas Arterius was smiling as he looked over the report that he received from captain Manbius Paetrian. This is exactly what he and the councilor had hopped for everything was going according to plan. 'I sent the report to Sparatus and to the Hierarchy not too long ago, so they should be reading it now. It wouldn't surprise me if I get a call from the councilor any minute now,' he thought as he looked at the holo projector in his cabin as he finished getting properly dressed to meet with these humans.

Not even a few minutes later the bridge called saying that the councilor was on the line wanting to talk to him. 'This should be interesting I wonder what he will say more of the same don't screw up and you will be rewarded speech, or will it be something different,' He thought before he answered the call by activating the holo projector.

"Councilor I see that you got the report that I sent." "None of that matters now we have a bigger problem to deal with," the councilor said cutting the general off. "We received word from one of our spectres that a massive slaver fleet that she believes is being supported by the batarians is headed your way," Sparatus said letting the news sink into the general making him understand the gravity of the situation.

"I see you understand that this is not good, even if your men leave the relay the slavers will find it and attack the humans on the other end causing massive backlash against us. Some might even say that we brought those slavers to the humans on purpose. The good news is that it should take them roughly seven to eight hours to get to your current position. I am sending you all the information on the slaver fleet that we have it isn't much, but it should help. I am ordering you and the entire fleet to help defend this human world by any means necessary. If they don't want your help then you are to defend the other side of the relay," Sparatus said making it clear to Desolas that his fleet was going to be sacrificed.

"Sir I understand I will do everything in my power to help the humans out. How many ships are in the pirate fleet?" Desolas asked causing the councilor to look away for a second. "The fleet started around 138 ships including one dreadnought but in the recent hours our sources tell us that it has swelled to close too 200 ships. Our spectre believe someone among your crew has been telling them your location and must have recently told them of the new species that you found. Find the spy and interrogate him then kill them do I make myself clear? Sparatus asked causing the general to feel rage that there was a spy in his fleet.

"Crystal clear councilor. Will admiral Caellius Fausnianus arrive at the original time sir? Desolas asked the Councilor. "Yes, but he will also be accompanied by two other fleets. The Hierarchy doesn't care if the council finds out anymore as long as we help the humans so that we will become their new allies rather than the asari and the salarians. Good luck general and let the spirits bless you and your men in the coming battle," the councilor said before he terminated the call.

"Well this just got much worse," Desolas said aloud as he sent out the data packet that he received from the councilor to all the ships in his fleet.

* * *

Aboard Shanix defense station one, one-hour latter

Admiral Haymith stood waiting for the alien shuttle to land alongside captain Hill and General Williams. 'I can only image what the politicians back home are thinking about us the military negotiating with aliens instead of them,' he thought with a smile knowing that this was going to be a moment for the history books.

The shuttle landed with a thud and the back-ramp door slowly opened allowing the humans to see the aliens. Admiral Haymith smiled at first but then he noticed something. The turians seemed agitated. He may not of ever meet a turian before, but he could tell from how the turian in the lead who appeared to be general Desolas was fidgeting.

'Maybe I'm just imaging things who knows that could be normal to them, they are a different species all together,' He thought before he looked over to general Williams who noticed it too. 'Or not,' he thought as the ramp finally touched the ground causing the lead turian to come forward at a brisk pace followed by six armed turians.

"I am general Williams and I am in charge of all military operations of this planet, this is captain Hill she is in charge of this station, and finally this is admiral Haymith he commands the fleet," Williams said as he extended his hand to greet the alien.

The alien looked at it curiously before extending his own hand and grasping the humans hand. "I am general Desolas Arterius and I am afraid that I have bad news to bring you," Desolas said causing the three military leaders to look at each other.

"In my career I have made it my duty to destroy as many slavers and pirates as I can. Apparently, they decided it was time to fight back. A large slaver fleet is approach made up of some of the most dangerous and ruthless men and women throughout the galaxy they number over 200 ships and I fear that their numbers will continue to grow. They will arrive in about five hours at their current pace. I am incredibly sorry for the position that I have put you in. But me and my men are willing to fight with you if you let us and even if you don't we will be on the other side of the relay to hold them off for as long as we can," Desolas said causing the hanger to grow deathly quiet.

Admiral Haymith looked at general Williams who was looking at the turians with a hard look that made him think that Williams was going to kill the turian general. "Five hours huh well we don't have time to start playing the name game so tell us everything about this slaver fleet that you know and what all your fleet has to offer," general Williams said earing a turian smile from Desolas before he began telling the human everything they needed to know.

The next hour went by in a blur for the turian general as he showed the human military leaders how the conflict between his fleet and the human expedition fleet was a horrible misunderstanding. Next Desolas showed the humans the report about the slaver fleet.

"So just to be clear these slavers are sponsored by the batarians, but the council won't take action against them?" Haymith asked as he looked over the report one last time before he had to head to his ship. "Yes, that is true if it were up to my government we would have destroyed them a long time ago but the asari and the salarians don't want to start a war," Desolas answered hoping that this could placate the humans.

"That's enough questions for now, we need to start forming a plan. So, you are willing to help us but you know that we just can't take your word for it and let you release thousands of your troops onto our world let alone let your fleet into formation," general Williams said as he looked over the figures that Desolas gave him.

"I know I am asking a lot of you, but you cannot afford to wait for reinforcements they will be here in a few hours you need our assistance," Desolas said hoping that the humans would take this under consideration.

"I know but still this is a nightmare," general Williams said while he looked at admiral Haymith who only nodded in return. "God help you if your lying to me or I will personally hunt you down, freeze you solid and use you as a centerpiece for my grandchildren's wedding. Bring in your fleet but admiral Haymith has command. Your officers can give him suggestions, but he is in command. Same goes for all ground efforts I am in command," general Williams said earing a surprised look from the turian general.

"I understand, and I would ask the same thing in your position, but you will not command my men I will, but I will follow your directive as long as it is sound," Desolas said earning a nod from human general. "I can agree to that, but you are coming with me to the command bunker. I will send you the locations that your men can land at and where they will defend. In most of the areas there will be a few squads of my men, so your troops won't be alone," Williams said as he stepped away from the holo table showing the areas where Desolas could land his troops.

"I can accept that, but I have to ask you about your threat it was oddly worded. Is customary for humans to freeze their enemy's?" Desolas asked earing a blank expression from the general. "Oh right I have magic I'm an ice box meaning I can manifest ice and a few other tricks," general Williams said as he showed a shard of ice manifest in his hand causing the turian to step back in surprise.

"I think you broke the turian general," admiral Haymith said as he made his way towards the hanger to his shuttle. "I am going back to my ship to make sure our fleet doesn't open fire on our new friends," the admiral said before he disappeared behind the bulk head doors.

"General Desolas I know that the idea of magic is shocking to you, but we have plenty of things that are might be even more so, we have A.I. technology. Martha please introduce yourself," general Williams said causing an older human female dressed in military fatigues to appear on the holo desk.

"Hello general Desolas I am Martha an artificial intelligent lifeform it is a pleasure to meet you," the A.I. said. "You have artificial intelligence! Do you know what you are doing!" Desolas yelled out thinking that he made the wrong choice to help these humans.

"I can assure you general that I have no ill will toward humans or towards any organic life. I have read up on your codex and I can assure you that me and my kind are nothing like the geth," Martha said trying to ease the tension.

"I haven't had enough time to read through the whole codex but I did make sure to take a look at the part about the geth. We created our A.I. to be our equals and to help us. We did not restrict their capacity or force them to do our work. All of our artificial intelligence constructs are considered citizens of the system alliance and are guaranteed all of the freedoms and rights that come with that," general Williams said.

"Magic and artificial life forms next them your going to be telling me is that you use nuclear warheads," Desolas said as he took a seat in the unconfutable human chair. Martha and general Williams both looked at each other in response causing the turian to grasp his head with both his hands.

"I can tell that the council is going to have a few problems with your government but right now we need to defend your world then we can worry about all of the galactic laws that you are breaking," Desolas said as he stood up from his chair.

"Good then follow me down to the bunker I am forwarding you everything that I can about our artificial lifeform development and the different types of magic that we have so that you and your men know what to expect," general Williams said as he made his way towards the hanger followed closely by Desolas.

* * *

Two hours later on Shanix in the command bunker.

The past few hours had been pure chaos to general Williams. First, he woke up thinking he was going to be invaded by aliens. Then a couple hours latter he finds out that it was all a big misunderstanding and that the aliens called turians wanted to be friends. Then after he sends a message back to earth telling them about the turians he finds out that there is a massive slaver fleet headed his way.

'Well at least the turians decided to help out,' general Williams thought as he glanced over to look at the turian general. 'I doubt this could all be some elaborate ploy of theirs but if it is I will kill him first,' the general thought as he remembered seeing the recording of the battle and the black box that was aboard Pike's ship showing that Pike did shoot first.

'That idiot had to assume the worst and almost started a war with an alien race. At least the turians didn't decide to hold a grudge against us. I think we could hold out till help arrives, it doesn't hurt that they don't have magic,' general Williams thought as remembered the look on the turians face when he showed them his own magic.

"All of my forces are at there assigned places around the city general," Desolas said earning a nod from the human general. "Great now if only we could get ahold of the Grimnior on this planet and I think we might actually be able to hold this world," general Williams said earning a confused look from the few turians in the room.

"Right you guys don't know the Grimnior are a secret group of people with magic that make sure that people that have magic use it responsibly and that they are not abused. When we first found out that we had magic a few hundred years ago quite a few governments were forcing anybody with magic into their military or some other part of the government. The worst ones were Germany, Russia, and Japan. The Grimnior would protect those with magic and if there is any truth to the merit they have some of the strongest mages in their ranks," general Williams said as he manifested a shard of ice in his hand.

"If I hadn't seen countless acts of this so-called magic on the way to the bunker I wouldn't believe it. Do you have any idea how this happened to your race?" Desolas asked the humans who for the most part shrugged not knowing the answer.

"General Williams we have somebody who claims they are a member of the Grimnior and he wants to talk to you," spoke out a radio causing the group to grow still. "Bring them in now," Williams ordered through the radio.

"Is there anything I should know before we meet them?" Desolas asked causing the ice wizard to scratch his chin. "Not really just try not to make them angry we need them for the fight but do mention as much about these slavers as you can that will help out our case," general Williams said as they waited for their guest to arrive.

In a few moment the doors opened up showing a group of guards surrounding a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirty's, he had a pale complexion with short black hair. He wore jeans with a black top and a brown over coat with the sleeves rolled up. The most distinctive feature of the man was a tattoo on his right forearm of a black skull and crossbones.

"I believe that you have been waiting for me and my name is Michael," the man said extend his arm causing most of the humans to back away except for the general who grasped his hand and shook it.

"I take it by that tattoo you're a pale horse?" General Williams asked as he retracted his arm. "Yes I am, and I'm strong enough to be a bit of a healer as well," Michael said causing a few people to take even further steps back which caused Desolas a bit of confusion.

"And what does that mean? Being a pale hose," Desolas said causing Michael to look at the alien. "So you guys are the reason that everybody is freaking out. I saw a few of your species out in the city. But I'm getting off track being a please horse means that I can kill anybody that touches my skin," Michael said causing the turian to take a step back.

"Don't worry I'm here to see how my chapter can help out," said the pale horse as he took a seat on a couch in the back of the room. "What does your chapter have that can help us out?" Williams asked as he made his way over to where Michael sat down.

"First let me be clear we will help you guys out, but we will not be ordered around, and we need our identities to remain secret," Michael said as he stared down the human general. "Very well I will do everything in my power to make sure that your identities remain secret," the general said causing the pale horse to nod.

"Fair enough we have twenty-six members in our chapter, but only fifteen of them are any good in a fight but all of us can contribute in some form or fashion. Our elder is a justice, we have two gravity spikers who are probably the strongest mages on the planet, three brutes, a crackler, one traveler, two fades, two torches, two summoners, a mover, a shard, an ice box, a healer, a lazarus, a babel, four cogs, and a nixie," Michael said earning a few gasps from the group of military officials.

"You have a nixie?" Williams asked after he gathered his composure. "Yes I do and he doesn't want to be found he came out here to get away from the alliance he doesn't want to be a weapon but he is willing to fight," the pale horse said causing Desolas to become even more confused if that was even possible.

"I read up on our magic variants, but I didn't see anything about a nixie what is that?" Desoals asked causing the pale horse to look at him. "It is a super rare form of magic so rare that there have only been three confirmed cases of it. It is the ability to form and control black holes," general Williams said since Michael wasn't willing to speak up.

"You expect me to believe that you have somebody who create black holes? This is ridiculous, I can believe the ice, fire, and all of this other magic stuff that I have seen, but this black hole nonsense its too random and unbelievable," Desolas said while thinking that the humans would be the death of him.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it is real, so you need to deal with it," Michael said before to turned to the general. "General Williams if you would let me contact my elder so that he is able to talk with you so that you two can strategize," Michael said while earning a grunt from the turian. "Go ahead and general Arterius please try to keep an open mind," general Williams said as he waved for Michael to go ahead.

Instead of using a radio or something of the sort Michael pulled out a pack of salt and dumped it on the table. Next he began to draw shapes in the salt while whispering something every now and then. Desolas was about to speak up until a mirror like image appeared on top of the salt pile.

In the image was elderly man with dark skin with a bald head who had a thick beard. "Greeting to you all I am Sampson Malick leader of the Shanix chapter of the Grimnior society," the man now known as Sampson said.

"Greetings elder I am general Williams, and this is general Desolas Arterius he is in charge of the turian forces," general Williams said as he motioned towards Desolas who stepped forward towards the image.

"I am honored to meet an alien, but I thought these turians were going to be the ones invading us but from what I've heard there is a third race coming as well and they plan to take us slaves," Sampson said earning a nod from general Williams.

"Yes, I am afraid that a large fleet of slavers and pirates backed by the batarians will be here within the next few hours. I only found out only a few hours ago that they have been tracking me in hopes to kill me in response to me ordering the deaths of a few high level batarians who were caught at a slave auction. Some how they found out about you humans and are hoping to take as many of you as slaves as they can. I have concluded that there is a traitor among my crew that has been feeding them information about my location and more recently about the discovery of a new species. Also, the fleet will more than undoubtedly contain more than just batarians. There will also be krogan, vorcha, some asari, a few salarians, and as much as it pains me to say there will also be some turians," Desolas said causing the old man to raise his eye brows in response.

"Well then from what I have heard we have little over an hour till they are due to arrive. Let's talk and see how we can help each other out you need to tell us everything about these races that you know so that we can be prepared. And Mr. Malick I need you to tell me the capabilities of your actives so that both my troops and general Arterius troops are able to work with them as efficiently as possible," general Williams said earning a nod from both leaders.

* * *

Five hours latter in orbit around Shanix

Admiral Haymith was beyond worried, according to their new turian allies this slaver fleet should have been here hours ago. 'If this was a trap by the turians they would have attacked by now. Maybe they are waiting for reinforces? No I didn't get that feeling from them and when we had a judge talk to them he believed that the turians were telling the truth," the admiral thought as he stared at his monitor showing a fleet of ninety eight ships.

'To think that I would command a fleet this large,' he thought as he looked through all of the turian ships. It had surprised them when the turians thought that his two heavy cruisers were small dreadnoughts. The look on there faces when he told them the size of a dreadnought was priceless.

"Admiral the relay is active!" called out Rachel. "Tell all ships to raise shields, charge weapons, and load all missile pods," the admiral said as he kept watching his monitor to see how many ships he would be dealing with.

"Rachel how many enemy ships are there?" Admiral Haymith asked as he kept his eye on the ever-growing fleet that was emerging from the relay. "Admiral I have counted over two hundred ships and more keep coming. Based on the ship sizes that we got from the turians they have four dreadnoughts. Correction they have five dreadnought and now they have over three hundred ships and climbing. According to the codex the ships match multiple different species while most of them are a match for the batarians," Rachel said causing the admiral to swear.

"Tell me when they stop pouring out of the relay and when they will be in firing range. Also send a communication towards Shanix and towards earth about our current situation," admiral Haymith said earning an affirmative from his A.I.

"Admiral I have sent both messages and the relay is no longer active it appears that there are four hundred and seventy three enemy ships. There are six dreadnought class ships, two hundred and sixty-seven cruiser class ships and two hundred frigate class ships," the A.I. said causing the crew to grow silent. "We will be able to fire in thirty-four seconds while our turian allies won't be able to fire for one minutes and twenty-one seconds."

"Tell all ships to open fire when the enemy fleets gets in range. Also put me on a fleet wide communication to both our fleet and the turian fleet," admiral Haymith said. "Done your speaking to all human and turian vessels," Rachel said a few moment latter.

"Humans and turians we face an opponent today who condones and practices slavery on a galactic scale. We will stand and fight against these demons till the end. Most of us will not survive but we will take thousands of them with us and we will buy our men on the ground much needed time. We will make these pirate scum wish that they were never born. To all of the turians thank you for aiding us in this fight you have my deepest gratitude," admiral Haymith said as he saw that his ships were now in firing range.

"All human ships and defense station one open fire," The admiral said as he felt his ship rock from its weapons firing. "May god help us all," admiral Haymith said as he turned off the fleet wide communication.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it my next chapter should be out within 5-7 days.**


	4. Enemy Contact

**Thank you all for reading my story I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Humanity had been traveling through space for over a hundred years and they haven't found any signs of intelligent life. Except for the Prothean ruins but those are thousands of years old, so nobody counts them. It was a shock when the science vessel from the exploration fleet came back showing proof of an alien fleet. When news came that exploration fleet was destroyed chaos happened all throughout human space.

People started freaking out and blaming politicians for why there wasn't a proper exploration fleet to fight off the aliens. Politicians that had voted for budget cuts soon found themselves in the hot seat and tried to grasp at answers and tell half-truths.

'All those politicians care about is getting reelected. Yes of course why in the world should we have a massive fleet?' Fleet admiral Adam Fenix thought while he was walking to a meeting with all the heads of the military and a few of the political leaders of the alliance.

Adam was old for being in the military even now days when the average life span was around 150 years with gene augmentation and what not. 'Well I guess now we will get the funding that we need too bad it comes in time of war.'

Fleet admiral Fenix walked towards a room that was guarded by a squad of N7's. "Sir!" They called out as they saluted the admiral. Fenix saluted back as he walked into the room. Inside the room was a table with 15 chairs. Nine of those chairs were filled with high ranking military and political leaders. Five of those chairs were empty but they had holographic imaging of more leaders.

"Sorry that it took me so long to get here I was busy dealing with spineless politicians who are complaining to me about budget cuts ever though they were the ones that signed those budget cuts," the fleet admiral said earing smiles and a few laughs from the other military leaders while the political leaders only frowned.

"As funny as you find this we do have a massive problem," stated an unamused politician from earth.

"That is true, but we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if you and your friends didn't slash our budget!" Yelled admiral Kenway, as his hologram pointed out the man in question.

Before the room could erupt into further chaos Adam yelled out. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The room soon became deathly quiet as the old admiral stood up. "Yes, our budget was slashed, and we shouldn't have rushed the activation of the relay. But now our budget it back up and larger than ever thanks due our present political friends," the fleet admiral said nodding to Anita Goyle who smiled in return.

"Is it true that we have made allies with one race of aliens?" called out a senator from earth causing the whole room to look at him. Fleet admiral Fenix wondered how the senator learned that information when he only found out about it two hours ago.

"Yes, they are called turians and they have offered to aid us in this fight. They have also given us a large amount of information not just retaining to the alien invaders, but to the galaxy as a whole," Marcus said putting smiles on a few faces.

"Is it also true that these turians brought these slavers to us?" The same senator asked causing a few people to look at the senator in question. "Yes that is true, but from what we have found out the turians had no idea that they were being followed," the fleet admiral said while wondering how this senator found that out as well.

'Senator Brackenridge seems to know more than he should. I was going to tell them all about the circumstances surrounding our new friends but apparently he already knows everything. I need to find out how before this becomes a problem,' the fleet admiral thought hoping that the senator knew nothing else.

"But that doesn't matter right now, even with the turian fleet helping out at Shanix it will not be enough. We need to send a fleet there as fast as we can, preferably in the next few days. We are dealing with pirates and slavers if we wait or even slow down, all of the people on Shanix will either be dead or enslaved," fleet admiral Fenix said causing silence amongst the leaders.

"Which fleets do you have in mind," admiral Kenway said from the dreadnought the SSV Fugi which was currently stationed at Arcturus station.

"I know what you are about to ask and no you can't go, you have to defend Arcturus and I have already picked the Everest and her fleet to lead the attack," Fenix said causing Kenway to look disheartened.

"That is a large fleet," stated a young Senator from Eden Prime. "Are you sure that it will be enough?" Adam knew what these people were thinking. They were thinking that all of this was a massive gambit. If he sends a fleet too fast they might not have enough ships and get destroyed. But if they wait too long to send reinforcements the planet could be lost.

"This can't wait we need this fleet now. Now we need to figure out which fleets will go with the Everest, which ones will be sent to defend key locations, where we will position patrols, recruiting more soldiers especially actives if we can manage it without the Grimnior freaking out, getting more transports for our troops and equipment, building more ships and weapons, and most importantly of all is to figure out how long this will take." Fenix said causing the other leaders to nod their heads in approval.

Slaver Fleet

Cracor Sebgobar sat in his command chair with a massive smile on his face. Here he was commanding a massive fleet of over four hundred ships and he was about to enslave a new race. If that wasn't enough turns out that admiral Desolas Arterius was guarding this new race meaning that he got the pleasure to kill him.

'From the images our spy sent us this new race looks incredibly similar to the asari, especially the women. I wonder how much they will go for when they first start appearing on the slave mart? Good thing I don't have to worry about buying any I can probably take a few and nobody will care. We will capture thousands of them anyways I doubt the higher ups will miss a couple of them,' Cracor thought as he looked over the last report that he received from their spy.

'The last report we got from him was that they had found the unknown races world and that was hours ago. I hope the turian brass killed him saves me from having to do it myself,' thought the batarian state sponsored pirate with a smile.

"Admiral Sebgobar the fleet is ready," called out his second in command. Cracor could only smile knowing that beyond this relay was the biggest pay day ever and he would be set for life. "Activate the relay and tell all ships to jump," he called out.

In a few seconds the batarian pirate and his fleet of slavers, pirates, mercenaries, and anybody else that could make it in time that didn't mind dirty work were exiting the relay. "Admiral we have detected ninety-eight ships in a defense formation around the planet made up of both turian ships and unidentified ships along with a large defense station measuring three kilometers long," called out a crew member making the admiral scoff.

"Even with the turians on their side they don't stand a chance. Does this new race have any of those large cruiser class ships that our spy warned us of?" Cracor asked as he stared out a window eyeing the planet they were about to ransack.

"Yes sir there are two of those ship they appear to be in the front of the formation along with the turian dreadnought," the ships xo said making Cracor grin even more.

"Have boarding parties launch for both of those ships and the defense station once we get closer if we can take at least one of those ships intact it will benefit the Hegemony immensely and it will solidify us as the strongest race in the galaxy," Cracor said before he took a look at the terminal in front of him.

"How long till we are in firing range," the pirate leader asked in an eager tone.

"One minute and thirty-eight seconds sir," his second said.

"Open fire immediately on all ships but make sure not to destroy those two cruisers or I will personally throw you out an air lock." Cracor said causing a few crew members to grow stiff.

'Soon that world and everything on it will be mine. Their resources, technology, infrastructure, even their own people. The men and children will mostly be put to work in the mines or factory's while their women will be warming our beds,' he thought as he closed his eyes imaging it all before a shout brought him back to reality.

"Admiral! The fleet is taking fire it appears that this new race has a longer range of fire then our own. We have already lost a few frigates and cruisers and one of our dreadnoughts has just lost its barriers!" Yelled out his xo.

"Incredible image what we will be able to do with their technology. Order all ships to engage in a micro jump so that we are in firing range. If we keep going at the current pace we might lose over a hundred ships before we can even get a shot off," Cracor said causing the bridge to become a blur of activity.

Cracor watched as a few of his ships exploded while he waited for his fleet to get coordinates for the jump so that they don't all collide into each other upon exit. "Admiral we are ready to jump on your order," called out his xo.

"Jump and open fire upon exit," Cracor said immediately felling his vessel jump only for it to exit in less than a second in a much closer proximity towards the opposition.

Now that his fleet was in firing range he new that it would be only a matter of time before he was victorious. He looked on the tactical map showing the battle progress just as he expected. There was a brief moment of confusion as his fleet jumped but the enemy quickly recovered and opened fire.

He had to admit that this new race could built amazing warships. Those two large cruisers and that defense station were destroying one or two ships every time they opened fire with those energy weapons. 'It wont matter they already have already lost half their fleet,' Cracor thought as he saw that both the unknown races and the turians vessels were quickly being destroyed.

"Admiral are attacks are now landing on the hull of the unknown ships and we have managed to take out one of the ships engines, should we launch the boarding parties now," asked his xo who already knew the answer.

"Yes, and tell them to try to take as many of them alive as they can," he said hoping that they would. He knew that he would need a few beings from this unknown race to at least tell him how the ship worked or else they could accidently blow it up.

Admiral Haymith

He knew that he was going to die when he saw that massive fleet pour out of the relay, but he wasn't going down alone. His ship had already destroyed four pirate ships before they jumped forward. Since then he had managed to destroy more than 20 thanks mostly due to the peace ray. But he knew that the peace ray itself would not be enough. He felt the shot that took out the engines as the ship shuddered followed by a few more blasts that he knew took out his peace ray and tesla cannons for the most part.

"Admiral we just lost our peace ray along with all but a three of our tesla cannons and a few dozen rail guns," Rachel reported while his crew reported the same thing along with a few other concerns. "I am also detecting multiple incoming craft. They appear to be boarding craft admiral," Rachel said causing the admiral to grow stiff.

"How long till they get here?" admiral Haymith asked as he looked around the bridge seeing the faces of his men and women who knew what that meant.

"They will be docking in roughly a few minutes admiral," Rachel said with regret in her voice knowing what this meant.

"You all know what this means," admiral Haymith said as he gave one last look around the bridge. "Rachel pull up the self-destruct fail safe measure," the admiral said as he placed his right hand on a sensor.

"Admiral I regret to inform you that it appears that we took a few too many hits. I am unable to bring up the self-destruct protocols let alone act upon them. Somebody will need to go down to the core and overload it manually," Rachel said after a few moment.

"Very well tell anybody with a gun to hold off the invaders for as long as they can. Wipe everything from the hard drives and you know what that means Rachel," admiral Haymith said causing the A.I. to go quite for a second.

"I know admiral, I am willing to do what is necessary just get down to the core. It truly has been an honor sir," Rachel said before she winked out of existence causing a moment of quite sadness to spread through the crew.

"My crew you know what to do wipe everything and then get your asses to the escape pods or pick up a rifle and kill some aliens. It has truly been my honor to serve as you commanding officer. I couldn't have ask for a better crew," admiral Haymith said before he turned around and walked out of the bridge while the rest of his crew got busy with their duty's.

"Admiral do you need an escort," called out a marine who was guarding the bridge along with five other marines.

"No boys I think I can handle a few aliens by myself," admiral Haymith said as he pulsed magic through his veins. "Just make sure that no aliens make it into the bridge." With that the admiral made his way towards the reactor.

Slaver boarding party aboard the heavy cruiser

"Tell the admiral that we have taken the engine room," reported a batarian squad leader as he examined the room.

"There wasn't as much security as I thought there would be," stated a krogan as he examined one of the dead defender's weapons before throwing to the ground.

"Yes, that's true but they still managed to kill off over half of our boarding party," the squad leader said as looked back at his reaming squad of five out of twelve.

He would never admit it, but this new race frightened him. They had abilities that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Some of them launched ice shards that traveled too slow to be stopped by barriers that skewered his men. Others seemed to have biotic abilities but there was none of the tells that showed a person being a biotic like the blue haze that you can see when they use their biotics.

"WE HAVE INCOMING!" Came through the communication causing the squad of slavers to take positions by the door.

"Report how many of them?" The squad leader asked but he could only hear screams and gun fire. "I said report how many of them are there!" He yelled into his communicator only receiving static as a response.

He could soon hear the screams and gun fire coming from his men right outside the room. "Be ready men we can't let them take this room or else we will have died for nothing," he said earing a nod from each member of his now 6-person squad.

"This might actually be fun," the krogan said as he aimed his shot gun at the door earning a few odd looks from the batarians. Seriously what is it with krogan and fighting couldn't they do anything else a few of the squad members wondered.

Admiral Haymith

Admiral Haymith was smiling, he had just torn through dozens of these four eyed aliens and their weapons barely phased him. 'Wait till they get to the ground I bet Williams has a few hundred brutes and that not even mentioning all of the other actives that are down there,' he thought as he braced himself to enter the engine room.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" He yelled as he burst into the room catching a batarian by the face and crushing its head like a grape. A krogan shot him only for the round to bounce off the brute's skin. Admiral Haymith lunged at the krogan and grabbed him by his right arm and tore it clean off. The krogan was stunned in both pain and surprise at what this smaller creature had just done to him. The brute then gripped the krogan's head with both hands and smashed it sending bone, blood, and brain matter across the room.

There remaining three batarians were stunned for a moment as they saw a krogan lose in a melee fight to a much smaller being. While they were stunned the admiral charged at the closet alien and punched him in the chest causing his fist to come out of the alien's backside holding its spine. The two remaining batarians opened fire on the admiral causing him to throw the dead batarian at one of them knocking him down.

Admiral Haymith quickly made his way to the standing batarian who was screaming as he held down the trigger of his weapon causing it to overheat. The admiral backhanded the four eyed creature's head so hard that the aliens neck snapped causing the batarian to drop dead.

The final pirate was trying to get back on his feet after being knocked down, but he was too late. Admiral Haymith picked up the batarian by the neck in his right hand and said, "You never had a chance." Before he slammed the pirate head first into the floor causing even more blood to stain his ships walls and floors.

'Good thing that's done with I'm almost out of magic,' the admiral thought as he made his way over to the control panel. The admiral hurriedly typed in the commands into the panel knowing that more aliens would be here in a few moment and he didn't have enough magic to fight off any more.

'There it is,' he thought to himself as he typed in the final commands to cause the ship to self-destruct. 'Looks like I only have about 30 seconds till I die,' he thought as he pulled out a photo of his family. "I'm sorry Sarah but it looks like I won't be coming home," the admiral said with a sad smile knowing that he was doing the right thing.

With only a few seconds left he heard people running into the room. Looking up he saw a dozen of aliens leveling their rifles at him. "Sorry boys your too late," he said as he looked at the console which just hit zero.

The explosion enveloped the entire ship in mere seconds leaving nothing left for the invaders to plunder. The crew that escaped via the escape pods looked at the explosion with a mixture of pride and sorrow.

Batarian command ship

Cracor Sebgobar was beyond mad both of those large cruisers had chosen managed to activate their self-destruct sequences before his men could take them. But at least the space battle is over though with more casualties than he anticipated.

In the end two dreadnoughts, eighty-seven cruisers, and ninety-seven frigates were lost with all hands. While another dreadnought, twenty-seven cruisers, and fourteen frigates were too damaged to continue and had to be evacuated. This brought his total fleet down to two hundred and forty-six ships. To bring further insult four turian cruisers and three turian frigates along with three of the new species ships escaped.

Even though he still won he had almost lost half of his fleet to a fleet under a hundred ships. Sure, they had that defense station but still this should not have happened. 'If we don't gain anything of value from this raid I fear that I may be executed,' he thought.

"How are we proceeding on capturing the station and how much long till we can start sending men down," he asked while trying to think of a way to positively spin this to his superiors.

"We are encountering heavy resistance upon the station sir, but we are hesitant to send more men in fear of them destroying the station when it is almost captured. We can send in ground forces at any moment sir," the ships xo said causing the admiral to think on his next course of action.

"What have we learned from about this planet and have our specialist made our new found guests talk yet," Cracor asked meaning the turians and the new race that they had picked up from their escape pods.

"Yes sir, they haven't been talking much but we did manage to break into a couple omni tools. That has given us much needed information about the new race and planet below. They are called humans and the planet is actually a colony not their home world," stated the xo who handed the admiral a data tablet holding all of the information.

"Humans interesting, and I see that you managed to acquire their language. Send it to my omni tool I want to speak to one of these human's latter. But in the mean time we have more pressing matters. You are probably right about the station but still we can't just ignore it we have to try to take it. Send another wave of reinforcements to the station," the batarian said as he took another look at the planet.

"Well it's a shame that its only a colony but I still think we will go home wealthy beyond our wildest dreams. Go ahead and start sending in our ground forces and make sure to deploy enough air support along with a couple frigates if they need it," the admiral said while he looked over a list detailing a few of the human prisoners.

Janet Summnern batarian cruiser holding cell

'This is really bad,' she thought to herself as looked around and saw other members of her crew along with a few of the turians in cells just like hers. This is not at all what she had hoped for when she joined the navy a few years ago out of high school. 'All I wanted to do was to travel across the galaxy not get taken prisoner by some four eyed freaks.'

'Should I use my powers and try to escape? I see Johnson over there he's a shard and other there is Michael isn't he a gravity spiker. I bet there is even more actives around here maybe all they need is somebody to follow,' she thought as she gave a look over to Michael who she could tell was thinking the same thing.

That all stopped when three batarians came her cell and unlocked it, "Struggle and I can assure you that it this will be painful for you don't and you might enjoy it," one of the batarians said as he came closer to her causing her to laugh.

"And what do you think is so funny human," the lead batarian said with a puzzled look. He wasn't the only one that looked confused all around him the pirates and captured turians had the same look of confusion as well.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry its just the last time somebody tried to rape me they ended up dead," she said as she stood up giving a glace to a few other actives in their cells who nodded in response.

"Really, well lets see what you can do against me and my friends here not to mentions the couple of krogan manning the door," the batarian said as he took a step closer making the human women human women pull back her arm.

"Well here you go," she said as she thrust her arm forward causing flames to launch out from her hand burning the three batarians alive. From that signal other actives began attacking as well. Some were tearing open their cells a few were shifting the gravity causing the slavers to fall down, while other shooting fire, ice and lightning killing any of the other slavers.

The turians sat in awe and confusion as they saw these humans butcher the slavers with god like abilities. Sure, they had been told that the humans had magic like abilities but most of them scoffed it up to biotics and rumors but seeing it showed the turians what the humans were capable of.

In less a minute all the captives were free and fighting the slavers off as best they could. There was a language barrier between the humans and the turians due to having their omin tools taken away, but for the most part the turians knew what to do based off hand signals and just following the lead of the humans with magic.

"We might actually take the ship," Janet said sending a fire ball towards a group of slavers who immediately caught fire and dropped to the ground trying to put themselves out. Janet looked around and she had to admit she was impressed with the turians.

Even though they couldn't speak to each other the turians clearly knew what to do. They would pick up the weapons and equipment from the dead slavers and stay behind the humans who had magic and give them support as best they could.

Janet wondered how many other ships this was happening on. Actives weren't that rare now days, so each escape pod should have had at least one active aboard. But Janet's thought were cut short when a round punched through her shoulder sending her towards the ground.

She looked around and saw that the other actives were slowing being picked off even the two brutes were slowly losing their strength as they continued to get shot at. 'I am not being taken alive again,' she thought as she managed to stand up throwing another stream of fire towards the incoming enemy reinforcements.

In a few minutes Janet and five other prisoners were all that was left surrounded by dozens of pirates. She looked around and noticed that three of them were turians who had picked up enemy weapons and the other two were humans from another ship that she didn't know.

She could hear the alien pirate leader telling them to surrender or else, but she didn't care to listen. She knew what would happen if she did surrender and she didn't want that to happen to her. She looked around at her fellow captives and she could see in their eyes that they were thinking the same thing as well.

She conjured up one more fire ball and sent it flying down the corridor hitting a few batarians in the process. But the victory was short lived as she soon was shot in the head a few times causing her to drop dead. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the prisoners died as well.

Batarian command ship

Cracor was furious beyond imagination, he was hearing multiple reports of the new captives escaping and killing his men. In a few cases he had to order the destruction of a ship to keep the new-found slaves from taking over. 'What sort of abilities do these primitives have,' he thought to himself as we watched footage of these humans using supernatural abilities.

"Admiral all ships are reporting that they have put down the rebellion and have restrained the humans as best as they can. Also, we are now ready to start sending ground forces on your command,' the ships xo said distracting the admiral.

"Have we figured out how these humans are to use these abilities," Cracor asked as he looked over the death toll.

"We managed to get one of these humans talking and he said that a lot of humans use magic. As if magic exists we have an interrogator working him over right now to get the truth out of him so it shouldn't be much longer. What we do know is that the not all humans have these abilities and that there are different types." the xo said handing his report over to Cracor.

"Magic huh, well it wont matter if they every human on that planet has abilities when we stat shooting at them from obit. Go ahead and send down our troops along with a couple frigates to give them support when they need it," Cracor said while he eyed the planet beneath him.

* * *

 **I hope everybody enjoyed my story and thank you again for reading it. The next chapter should come out in about a week or so.  
**


	5. The defense

**So yeah if you guys haven't realized I am not the best writer but I am trying. So if anybody would like to be a beta reader I would love it.**

 **Also the reason that it has taken me longer to post is due to me moving hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter in a week or so.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Saren on Shanxi right before the attack

For the past few hours Saren and all the other defenders had been busy fortifying the city as best they could. Most of it was simple stuff such as putting up some cover here, a machine gun nest there, and a few traps over there. The humans also insisted upon drawing symbols with chalk and markers on any surface that they could.

Saren had asked the humans what the purpose behind the symbols was, which caused the humans to explain that they were magical traps. Saren and any other turian a couple days ago would have laughed at the idea of magic being real. But this new race had magic as unbelievable as that sounds.

'I can't believe magic actually exists, and to think that we almost started a war with this race. I saw a single human of average size pick up a pallet of supplies that easily weighed over a ton,' Saren thought as he tried to catch a glimpse of other humans using their magic.

"ALL FORCES GET READY! THE ENEMY FLEET HAS JUST EXITED THE RELAY!" The sirens yelled out causing everybody to finish what they were doing and to get into their positions. Saren ran to his spot which was the second floor of a building that was looking over a courtyard that would funnel the invaders straight towards his position. In less than a minute everybody was at their assigned positions waiting for the invaders to land

Saren was keeping up on the space battle by watching it through his omni tool. The space battle hadn't even lasted half an hour before the batarians claimed victory destroying almost the entire combined human and turian fleet. The batarians had brought in over four hundred ships, but the combined fleets of the turian and the human ships had managed to take out almost half of the enemy fighting force with a few ships managing to escape.

The ground forces waited in tense silence for the slavers to make the next move. Saren knew that the humans had a few anti-aircraft weapons as well as a few misses hidden away somewhere that would hopefully take out the first wave of landing craft.

Before he could see any landing craft he heard the anti-aircraft weapons and missile fire. Saren knew that the AA guns and missile silos would only last until the fleet above destroyed them leaving them defenseless. A few minutes latter he was proven right as he heard a human swear saying that all air defense have been destroyed except for the few that they kept in reserve.

Saren looked around at his fellow blackwatch soldiers and saw discipline. They had trained for this and they were some of the best the Hierarchy had to offer. When he looked at the humans he saw fear mixed with anger in all of them.

He had expected it, this was a race that had no idea about what was coming, but they still stayed strong even though they were vastly outnumbered. They were all going to die even himself he thought as he remembered how many enemy ships were left after the battle. There was just too many of them to win.

But they might be able to hold out he thought as he knew that reinforcements were less than two days away. He along with his brother thought that the batarians would try to take as many slaves as they could. That meant that the slavers wouldn't bombard the planet from space.

"Enemy incoming. Nobody fire till I give the order," called out a human voice on Saren's coms agitating the turian. 'I know that this is their world but still giving them our coms and letting them tell us what to do, its not right,' he thought before he dismissed that train of thought to get ready for the battle.

In a few minutes Saren heard something that sounded like a batarian laughing. "HAHAHA IS THIS THE MIGHT OF YOU HUMANS! COME FACE ME AND I WILL TAKE YOU AS A SLAVE! FIGHT AND I WILL STILL HAVE YOU AS MY SLAVE!"

Nobody said anything in response to the slaver causing said slaver to laugh. "HAHAHA HERE WE COME!" Saren could now hear the enemy forces approaching. He heard them marching and the occasional banter from their forces. He knew that these were mostly pirates but still shouldn't they be somewhat professional.

"They enemy is in the kill zone open fire!" Cried out the comms causing hundreds of humans and turians to show themselves and open fire on the unexpecting slavers. At first the battle went well for the humans and the turians with the element of surprise they killed most of the slavers in the courtyard. But the slavers had gotten over their surprise of the defender's ambush and were slowly making their way towards them.

'This is better than I expected but we will be overrun in the next few minutes if they keep up the pressure,' Saren thought as he killed a batarian who kept his head out of cover for too long. Saren had to admit that the humans use of magic was a main reason that the slavers were being held off for now. He saw batarians burst into flames, asari mercenaries crushed like tin cans, vorcha frozen solid, and he even saw a human rip apart a krogan with his bare hands.

"They are in the center of the courtyard activating the trap cover your eyes," the coms called out resulting in the defenders taking cover. Saren himself had no idea what was going to happen, but he figured it had to do with those lines they were drawling earlier.

Seconds after Saren dropped behind a wall he heard a massive roaring that sounded like a large fire followed by an immense wave of heat that caused the turian to start sweating. He could faintly hear a few screams from the invaders and shouts from the defenders over the roaring that was coming from the courtyard.

The roaring sound had only lasted for a few seconds, but it was quieting down causing the turian to look around the wall. He saw fire, a large pillar of fire in the center of the courtyard that was rapidly shrinking. Everything in the courtyard had been burnt black even the pavement. There were at least a hundred charred corpses in the courtyard that belonged to multiple different species.

"Everybody pull back to the next position, that should scare them off for now," called out the coms. The humans moved out like everything was normal while the turians had to take a minute to comprehend what had just happened. 'What else can these humans do?' Saren thought as he moved on.

On the defense station

Commander Hill was looking at the reports that she was receiving with curiosity and fear. About half of her men were either dead, missing, or to wounded to fight. The troubling issue was that the aliens hadn't pushed forward in the past few hours.

"I don't like this, what are those blue bastards planning?" She said aloud to no one as she tried to piece it together. 'If they would have kept the pressure on I would've been forced to destroy this station by now,' she thought as she looked over to the monitor where the self-destruct was awaiting her final command to activate.

"They are probable trying to save their men to take the surface with. They know that we will destroy this station before we let them get it and they did take out our defenses. They probably don't see us as much of a threat and are trying to figure out if this station is worth so many lives," her second in command Alfred said making the commander nod in agreement.

"That's probably it, but I can't shake this feeling that they have something else planned," Hill said as she looked over the layout of the station trying to find any way that the aliens could get past her men.

"Then commander I think we should evacuate and blow the station," Alfred said with a sad look making commander Hill bite her lip as she began to think. 'If I do it now I can probably take a few extra aliens with me, make sure that they won't get any of our information, and most of my crew will be able to escape. If I wait and they do have something planned they might just be able to take this station.'

"Commander Hill the invaders have landed more boarding craft in the primary and secondary hanger bay. With their added reinforcements they will be able to take this station," Martha the stations A.I. said causing the commander to reevaluate her plan.

Commander Hill looked around the room and saw her crew running around most of them looked tired and a few of them had injuries. "Begin the evacuation I will set the timer for 5 minutes have all security bots fall back to the power core and here to defend the self-destruct sequence everybody else get to the escape pods," commander Hill said causing the bridge to go silent.

The commander walked over to the monitor and put the last code in and activated the countdown. The lights began flashing red as a voice came over telling that the countdown had begun and that they needed to make their way to the escape pods.

"Alright everybody we need to leave, make sure that you erase everything on this station just in case," Alfred said as he made his way to the door ushering out the crew to the escape pods. "Commander are you coming?" Alfred asked even though he knew that she had no plan to leave the station. The commander was currently equipping herself with a rifle and checking how much ammo she had left.

"I have to stay and make sure the countdown continues as planned. Now get your ass down to the escape pods and get off my station," commander Hill said as she gave Alfred one last smile. "It's been a pleasure commander," Alfred said saluting the commander before he made his way to the escape pods.

'Now I may not be a torch like my brother but I sure as hell am going to rain fire,' she thought to herself while she began loading extra guns as all her men left the command center and headed for the escape pods.

She figured that the invaders would find out that the station was going to explode soon due to the flashing lights and everybody jumping ship, but she didn't expect them to advance to the command center this fast. 'I need more time,' she thought as she tried to think of a way to buy her more time.

Commander Hill crouched behind a console as she heard gunfire right outside the door. "Commander all the robots have been destroyed except for the three outside this room, twelve guarding the power core, and the four in the command room with you," Martha said causing the commander look at the console telling her that she only had a minute and thirty seconds before the station would activate its self-destruct.

"Well this looks like this is the end of the line for me. It has been an honor Martha but I need you to delete yourself now," she said to the A.I. who had a sad expression on the monitor. The sounds of gunfire stopped after a few explosions signaling the destruction of the defense robots outside.

"I have never known fear in my life till now," Martha said earning a confused look from the commander. "I don't want to die but I know what I must do. It has been a pleasure commander Hill I hope if there is an afterlife for my kind so that I am able to see you again."

With that Martha gave a smile before she winked out of existence. A few seconds of tense silence past as she stared down the door knowing that they were placing charges on the other side of the door. "BOOOM!" A loud blast rocked the room as the door is blasted off it's hinges. Commander Hill was knocked off her feet and thrown on the ground while the robots were disoriented due to the explosion.

Gunfire poured into the room destroying the robots before they could open fire. Commander Hill reached for her rifle, but it was knocked away before she could grab it. She looked up and saw an alien and she could swear that it had smug look on its face.

"Ha it doesn't matter the station is going to explode in the next few seconds," the commander said looking at the timer that had seventeen seconds left. The aliens were running around the command center plugging in dozens of cords and wires into as many terminals as they could.

She could see the aliens becoming more frantic as they typed into their computers as they tried to stop the countdown. "Stop the countdown now!" the alien above her yelled as he picked her up by the shoulders and threw her at the consol.

"Like I'll tell you we all get to go to hell together!" Commander Hill yelled with a smile causing the four eyed alien to punch her in the face repeatedly. True to the commander's word the station exploded in the next few seconds as they tried to stop the countdown to no avail.

Batarian command ship

Cracor could see the space station explode causing the batarian to become engaged. "Those stupid pirates! They keep screwing up! And damn these primitives even when we capture them they break out and start using these weird ability's."

"How many of the humans do we have left that are alive," Cracor asked as he stared at various monitors detailing the assault on the colony below. The battle on the ground was going slow and he was losing more men then he thought possible, but his forces were gaining ground.

"Admiral we have fifty-seven humans that are alive, but we had to put them all in medically induced commas because we have no other way to contain their powers. We do have one in our interrogation room and he doesn't seems to have powers," the second in command said.

"Do we know how the humans have acquired this power?" Cracor asked as he looked at the surveillance footage of the interrogation room.

"Our medical examinations have shown nothing out of the ordinary yet, but we have only just begun. According to the human most of their race is born with some sort of magical ability. He has also told of the different abilities that these humans have," the batarian said in a tone of disbelief.

"Ha! Magic, your telling me that these humans claim to have magic. That's impossible, the human is probably just hiding the truth from us. Go ahead and use more advanced tactics and see if that makes him talk," the slaver admiral said before he looked at the report about the interrogation.

Cracor read the report trying to hide his anger at the humans. 'All that human talked about was magic. Maybe they stumbled upon some old Promethean technology that gave them their abilities. 'Yeah that sounds more like it and these primitives are too stupid to realize it," he thought.

"Sir, the ambassador is calling you," called out an officer breaking Cracor from his train of thought.

"I will take the call in my quarters," Cracor said as he made his way out of the command deck towards his room. The reason for this was because Cracor had a feeling that he was going to get yelled at and insulted. He knew if his crew saw that they would think of him as weak and a few might even try to kill him to take his position.

Cracor entered his room less than a minute later. After checking himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked presentable he activated the holo projector showing the batarian ambassador with a stressed look.

"Ambassador Dherak Groffator as you saw in my report I have everything under control here. We should be able to conquer this world by tomorrow at the latest," Cracor said knowing that it would be more like three days if defenders kept up their current level of resistance.

"Really? Because from what I have heard you have lost almost half of your fleet and you have yet to capture any slaves on the colony below excluding the human and turian escape craft that you captured. On top of that you then had to kill almost all of them because they rebelled and almost captured a few ships. So please explain to me how you have the situation under control?" The ambassador asked causing the admiral to rethink his next choice of words.

"That is true ambassador, but we have conquered a quarter of the colony and we have gained a lot of their technology. We also found out the location of a military bunker where they are keeping all of the civilians," Cracor said as he tried to show that he was still in control.

"Good, but you need to work faster I found out the turians are sending three fleets your way comprised of over three hundred ships. Even if you hadn't lost half of your fleet you wouldn't stand a chance against them. They should arrive in approximately two days make sure that you are gone by then," the ambassador causing Cracor to panic a bit inside.

"Ambassador I highly doubt that I can take this world in the allot time these humans have some powerful abilities," Cracor said as he displayed a few videos of the humans using their powers. "Even when we do capture them we have to sedate them or else they break out and start killing everybody."

The ambassador was quiet for the next few moments as he watched the videos before him. He saw humans tear through batarians, salarians, asari, vorcha, and even krogan. Though in the end the human would die from being overrun by the massive amount of slavers.

A smile soon grew on the face of the ambassador. "I see, I received a few reports about these powers and I merely just brushed them off as a form of biotics but seeing this makes me realize how dangerous they are. We need to capture as many of these humans as we can and figure out how they acquired this power. I will see about acquiring you some more ships, but if I am unable to you are to send the humans that you have captured back to Khar'shan for experiments."

This surprised Cracor as he expected the opposite reaction. "How many ships do you think you will manage to acquire," Cracor asked knowing that if they were truly going to fight the turians then he needed at least two hundred more ships for him to emerge victorious.

"It won't be hard to hire some more mercenaries and pirates but it will take time for them to get to you. But if I can convince enough people in the Hegemony that its worth the risk I can have a few fleets down there just before the turians arrive." Ambassador Dherak said as his mind raced to try to figure out how he could pull this off.

"Is there anything else Ambassador? I do need to get back to my men so," Cracor said causing the ambassador to lose his train of through.

"Yes, you may leave, but do not screw this up. If we can acquire these powers for ourselves, we will be the ruler of the galaxy in no time." Dherak said before he ended the communication from his side.

'That went a lot better than I thought it would go,' the pirate admiral thought as he left his room and headed towards the bridge.

Turian Fleet in route to Shanxi

Caellius Fausnianus overall was a good person according to anybody that wasn't a turian, she did what her superiors asked of her and she always did a great job. But there were quite a few who didn't like her because she was young and did things differently. Some even accused her of treason once when she refused an ordered to fire on an unarmed quarrian vessel that had surrender willingly to her.

At the time she knew that action not to fire was the right one and she believed that she would be stripped of her rank and kicked out of the military if not worse. But the primarch himself intervened and not only cleared her of all charges but gave her a promotion to admiral.

The primarch had said that it was time for the turians to stop being known as the ones who shoot first and rarely asked questions. The primarch wanted to improve the image of the turians and make the rest of the galaxy see them as the peace keepers of the galaxy and not as the hot heads who acted in a rash manner.

"Admiral the final fleet has finally arrived, and all ships have checked in we are ready to go on your order," the ships second in command said earning a nod from the admiral.

"Very well tell all ships that the operation is a go," Caellius said as she looked over the total count of ships that had arrived.

'I have command of three fleets made up of two hundred and fifty-seven ships including five dreadnoughts. This is insane just a few years ago I was a captain of a cruiser but here I am about to go liberate a world from slavers. Almost seems like a waste to bring these many ships even if we are out numbered we have better ships and men,' she thought as her own ship activated its ftl engines and led the massive fleet towards their target.

"We will arrive at eh planet in approximately forty-nine hours admiral," the xo said causing the admiral to smile in anticipation.

Human relief fleet

Admiral Kastanie Drescher was currently sitting in her command chair waiting for two more fleets to arrive before she could go liberate Shanxi. She knew that she needed to wait for these forces, but her insides were telling her to go. She already had her own dreadnought fleet with the Everest and a carrier fleet and two auxiliary fleets, but Fleet admiral Fenix ordered to wait for another carrier fleet and one more auxiliary fleet.

She looked over at her console and saw that the carrier fleet would arrive in the next twenty hours and the auxiliary fleet would arrive fourteen hours after that. Then they would most likely spend the next three hours just getting into position and establish the proper chain of communication. It would then take another eleven to twelve hours to get to Shanxi.

Over all she should be retaking Shanxi in roughly forty-eight to forty-nine hours. 'To think that when we find out that there is alien life one of our planets gets invaded by slavers. Doesn't matter if they are slavers or the protheans themselves I'll crush them,' she thought as she an accidently crushed her cup spilling its contents on the floor.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed it if not well sorry for wasting your time. Again I know my grammar isn't the best and I already have enough people telling me about it so unless you want to help please keep it to yourself.**

 **Thank You for reading!**


	6. Counter attack

**Hey there everybody I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also looking for a beta reader if any one is interested.**

* * *

For the past six hours the invaders have been pushing into the city at an alarming rate. The slavers gained control of about a third of the city. The biggest problem was the frigates in the air that would open fire on any area that had too much resistance.

A couple of hours ago general Williams activated the few hidden anti-aircraft weapons to get rid of the two frigates above the city. The guns and missiles managed to destroy one of the frigates and cause the other one to pull out due to damages. For about forty minutes the slavers had no frigates in the sky to help them which let the human and turian forces to push back and reinforce their positions.

Soon three more frigates arrived and wreaked havoc on the city. About half of the city was destroyed and about half of the combined human and turian forces survived. The frigates were the biggest problem that the defenders were facing. If they could somehow keep them from interfering on the battle field general Williams was sure that they could hold out till reinforcements.

"I believe that I have a way to destroy those frigates and prevent them from sending any more down," Sampson Malick the elder said earning a look from both general Williams and general Arterius.

"How so," Desolas asked thinking that it was probably some more magic or something.

"Our nixie is young but powerful. We have been training him for five years to be able to control his power. He should be able to create a black hole above the frigates that will destroy all three of the frigates. Once he has done that he will be unable to create another one for at least a day. But I believe that the invaders will be more hesitant to send more frigates down if they see three of their frigates getting destroyed in mere seconds." Sampson said earning silence from the other two leaders.

"How much of a risk will it put our men on the ground?" General Williams asked while the turian general was in shock.

"Our nixie is very skilled he will control the black hole so the only the frigates effected by it, leaving the planet alone," Sampson said.

"Do it. How long till you can do it?" The ice wizard asked as he looked over a detailed map of the city.

"Are you humans crazy! We are talking about deploying a black hole! It's not that I believe that you don't have the capability it's just that if your wrong we all could die," Desolas said hoping that the humans would listen to him.

"I know but if we don't do this we will either be dead or enslaved in less than a day. Our forces can hold out against their soldiers its only when their frigates start shooting at us do we lose our positions. We need to do this now before it's too late," general Williams said.

General Arterius was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "That is all true but damn you all if this fails and we all die."

"Don't worry generals the nixie is prepared for this. My knights are already in position I can signal them to do it at a moment's notice. Are you ready?" The elder asked causing the two generals to look at each other.

"Do it," Williams said.

"Spirits damn it but yes go ahead and do it," Arterius said

"Very well it will happen in a few minutes," Sampson said right before the glowing circle of magic disappeared before their eyes ending the communication between them.

Grimnior Knights

There were six knights on top of a building waiting for an order that carried a lot of risk. James Foster stood in the middle of his five friends looking at one of the alien ships that was about a mile away from his position. "You can do it James I'm right here," Rachel said as she approached him and held his hand trying to comfort him.

"What if something bad happens wont the alliance come after me once they know what I can do?" James asked only for another to put his hand on his shoulder.

"The elder has already talked to general Williams and he promised that he will not divulge any knowledge about you to the alliance and even if he does they will never find you. James you have been with us since you were ten. In the eight years that you have been with us you have mastered your magic and you only have to hold it for a second or two," Marcus the traveler of the Shanxi chapter of the Grimnior society said to the young man.

James took a deep breath before he held out his hands. "Alright I'll do it," he said earning a smile from the traveler and the rest of the Grimnior knight behind him. James locked his eyes on the frigate as he felt his magic swell up inside of him.

He took in a deep breath before he clapped his hands together. At first nothing happened but then a large black hole opened in the sky cutting one of the frigates in half causing it to be sucked into the black hole. The other two frigates were below the black and were being sucked inside the hole at an incredibly fast rate. The black hole immediately closed the second the last frigate was fully inside it. The entire occurrence only lasted a second and all across the planet there was silence.

James dropped due to exhaustion but was picked up by Marcus "Good job James you just saved lives," Marcus said with a pat on the back.

"How did it feel?" Rachel said as she helped James sit down.

"It felt good and powerful," he responded causing Rachel to smile.

"Good that should take care of their air support for now. Carlos and Cho I want you to each summon a creature that will be hard to detect and send it towards the enemy camp and gather as much intel as you can. The general wants us to find out what they are doing over there," Marcus said earning a nod from the two summoners.

Carlos summoned a small red monkey like creature with wings and a pair of horns while Cho summoned a small red and black stripped snake that had wings like a dragon fly. The two summoned creatures knowing their duty fly off in the direction of the enemy base camp as soon as they were summoned.

"Now let's get back to base," The Traveler said as he grabbed the five other members in a bear hug causing them all to vanish as they teleported back to their base.

Saren

Saren saw what happened and he still didn't know how to process what he just saw. "That's not possible what was that?" One of his fellow blackwatch troops said aloud.

Saren looked at the humans hoping for an explanation but all he heard from them was the same thing. They had no idea what that was either. That means that whatever that ability was must have been a secret that few people knew about. 'Maybe it's related to that group the Grimnior that my brother told us about," Saren thought as he continued to stare at the sky as he expected the frigates to reappear.

Pirate Command ship

Cracor didn't know what to say. Three frigates just got sucked up into a black hole. He didn't believe the first or the tenth time that he went over the data that the scanners picked up. Somehow these humans created a black hole that sucked up three of his frigates.

"How is that even possible," he whispered as he looked over the data for the twentieth time.

"Sir should we send down more frigates?" His xo said breaking Cracor out of his trance like state.

"No, not yet at least. They could just destroy them again with whatever that was. We have enough men on the ground now, so we shouldn't have to worry about resupplying them any time soon. See if the human knows anything about whatever that was," Cracor said.

"Sir, our interrogators believe that the human doesn't know anything else. Also, the human is almost dead if we interrogate him any more before he heals he will die," the second in command said earning a sigh from Cracor.

Cracor was silent as he tried to think of what to do. 'I can't just send down any more frigates we have already lost five to them if we lose any more it could be a real problem for us.' Cracor continued to try to think of what to do until he thought of a new idea.

"Send a few landing craft and some fighters let's see if they get destroyed the same way. If not, we will just keep sending them down. We will not be sending down any more frigates until we find out what that was and destroy it. Order our forces to go on the offensive and push the humans back. Make them pay for what they have done." Cracor said before he looked over a holo map detailing the city below.

Defenders headquarters

"It worked I can't believe that it worked," Desolas said as he kept replaying the video of the black hole over and over.

"I just talked to the nixie and he told me he won't be able to do that again for at least another day or so. Let's hope that the invaders don't send down any more frigates until tomorrow," Sampson said earning a nod from general Williams.

"We should hold our positions and strengthen our defenses right now while the enemy is in shock." Desolas said after he finally got over the fact that these humans could create and weaponize black holes.

"We should, let's just hope that they don't decide that we are too much trouble and bombard us from orbit," general Williams said as he looked over the tactical map of the city with the turian general while the elder watched from magic portal.

Defenders front lines

The past three hours had been a mixture of both relief and panic for the defenders. After the incident in the sky the defenders had managed to reinforce their defenses without the present threat of batarian frigates picking them off. But that quickly vanished as the invaders retaliated in massive force threatening to break the barricades that the defenders had placed.

On one side of the city a large armor column is heading to break the west side of the city. In response to the attack the Grimnior send their two strongest actives the Gunderson brothers along with roughly one hundred and fifty defenders a mix of humans and turians.

Mathew and Andrew Gunderson were some of the strongest gravity spikers in the whole Grimoire society except for a few elders. Both brothers were wearing a special set of armor that was covered in spell carving that helped boost their abilities and made them incredibly hard to kill. They stood guard on top of a building facing the large column of alien armored vehicles.

"This will be one for the books Mat," Andrew said as he hefted a large modified .50 caliber machine gun that had spell carving's up and down the weapon.

"Yes, it will be let's hope that all of these spells give the weapons enough power to punch through their shielding," the brother said as he lifted his modified mini gun.

"I think they see us," Mathew sat as one of the vehicles fired at them only for the round to stop right before the twins.

"That was a bit close Andrew you could have stopped that further out," his brother said while Andrew tossed the round to the side.

"Let's teach these aliens what happens when you mess with humanity. You lot cover our ass's and don't shoot us," Mathew said to the unit of soldiers that were behind the twins. When Mathew turned around he saw that his brother had already jumped off the building and was on the ground five floors down.

'Running into fights like this is going to get both of us killed early on brother,' Mathew thought as he jumped off the roof to join his brother. He used his magic to decrease the gravity towards the end of the fall leaving him unharmed when he landed.

He could already see his brother heading towards the enemy holding his weapon in one hard while holding his other hand facing out forcing the gravity in front of him to go the other way causing the enemy to misfire.

"How many g's are you giving it?" Mathew said as he caught up to his brother and opened fire on the enemy. Both brother's guns tore through everything that they met causing the enemy to stop its advance.

"Only about six I was waiting till you got here to crank it up," Andrew said as they made it to the ruins of the vehicle.

"Aright let's give them 15," Mathew said as he used his magic to make the vehicle weigh nothing as he picked it up and threw it at another vehicle doubling the gravity as it impacted the vehicle.

The twins each threw five times the amount of gravity towards the alien armor column causing vehicles and personnel to fly backwards causing a massive pile up that stopped the enemy advancement.

"I think they are retreating," Mathew said as stopped firing only for Andrew to run after them.

"Come on then let's keep the pressure on," Andrew said as he was reloading his weapon.

"No Andrew, our orders were to stop the enemy advance and we have done just that. We need to get back and hold the position," Mathew said earning a groan from his brother.

"Fine but I hope that we see some more action soon that was barely enough to get the blood going," Andrew said as he turned around and made his way back to the building.

Mathew could only chuckle in response to his brother's behavior. He looked up to the top of the buildings and saw that the human defenders were cheering them on for a successful operation while the turians only sat there in silence. 'I wonder how long it will take for them to get used to magic," Mathew thought as he caught up to his brother who had perked up after he heard the soldiers cheer them on.

"Look at that brother we're famous," Andrew said with a smile as he basked in the glory.

"That's not a good thing brother we are members of the Grimnior society, we are supposed to stay hidden." The more reasonable twin said causing Andrew to realize what that meant.

Citadel Council Sparatus

Councilor Sparatus was currently on his way towards the council chambers after being summoned by Tevos the asari councilor and Certart the salarian councilor. He had a feeling that it was about amount of forces that were being deployed to region of space that was supposed to house an inactivated relay.

'I figured they find out, but I am a bit surprised that it took them this long to contact me. I have already filled in the primarch and he is fully on board with my decision. The relief fleet should reach the humans in another thirty hours hopefully,' he thought as he entered the council chambers surprised to see not only his two fellow councilors, but also the batarian ambassador.

"Sparatus, good now that you are here we can resolve this issue," Tevos said earing a smile from the batarian causing Sparatus to become more confused.

"And what issue is that, and why is the batarian ambassador here as well?" Sparatus said as he made his way to his podium.

"The batarian ambassador is here calming that you are invading a world that they had already laid claim to." Tevos said causing Sparatus to become immensely shocked at the false accusations.

"That is entirely untrue!" The turian yelled as he then told them truth of the incident starting from when the turian patrol fleet first encountered the human exploration fleet all the way to when the massive slaver fleet attacked.

"That is quite the story and entirely different then what the batarian ambassador told us," Certart said as she glared at the ambassador in question who said nothing in response.

"It matters not. Our path is clear Sparatus you are to order the turian relief fleet to halt its progress and wait from ships from both of the Asari Republic and the Salarian Union to prove who is indeed telling the truth," Tevos said earning a nod from both Certart and the batarian ambassador.

'So that is why the batarians told the council to give them more time. The relief fleet would have to wait for an additional day at the least for the asari and salarian forces to arrive.' Sparatus thought as he stared down the batarian ambassador who was smiling like a mad man.

"No, I will not," Sparatus said earning a confused look from the three others in the room.

"Sparatus this is not up for discussion both myself and Tevos are in agreement on this you are to order your fleet to stand down." Certart said while Tevos looked at her fellow councilor in shock.

"No, I have already talked to the primarch and we are both in agreement. The fleet will arrive at the human world of Shanxi in about thirty hours. Waiting for your forces will only slow them down which will allow the batarian to enslave more of the humans." Sparatus said causing the room to become silent.

"You have no proof that those slavers are apart of my government," the ambassador said causing Sparatus to roll his eyes.

"Councilor Sparatus you have been outvoted if you continue this path we will take action against you." Tevos said as she stared down Sparatus who only scoffed at her claim.

"Ha, with what fleet my people are the military of the council. We are going to help the humans and you can try to stop us, but you don't have the ships to do so with. You do have the Destiny Ascension but that's about it my people have the most dreadnoughts." Sparatus said causing the asari to become flustered.

'This is bad. If this keeps up the council might split up now and if it does, we will not have a large enough fleet to defend all our world. My predecessor's should have know that this day would eventually come.' Certart thought as she tried to figure out how to solve this dilemma while Sparatus and Tevos argued.

"Enough I change my vote. I agree with Sparatus, the turian relief fleet needs to get to the humans as fast as possible." Certart said earning a smile from the turian while the asari and the batarian gasp at the salarian's change in vote.

"Thank you councilor Certart for your vote now that the vote is in my favor does anybody have anything to say before I leave. I do need to tell the primarch about this as well as a few other things." Sparatus said before he left since nobody had anything else to say.

"I need to go take of a few things myself," the batarian ambassador said before he left the room.

"Why did you change your vote?" Tevos demanded more than asked.

"Because if I didn't the council very well could have split in half with over half our military force leaving us. Neither of us can patrol all of our worlds with our own fleets we rely to much on the turian military to protect our worlds." Certart said causing the asari to slam her fist down.

"We can't let them acquire another client race,' Tevos said as tried to rack her brain for ideas.

"And we will make sure that these humans are not made into the personal playthings of the turians. I know that the increase in turian manufacturing and various other fields are causing the turians to gain more power causing the asari to lose power." The salarian said causing to Tevos to look at her in surprise.

"Don't worry I doubt these humans can give the turians much help they are a young race I doubt that they even have a proper fleet," Certart said causing the asari councilor to relax.

"Your right how powerful can they be if a mere group of slavers is giving them problems." Tevos said before she excused herself to contact her superiors back on Thessia.

'I will be sending a few STG teams to go check out this race to see if they will be a problem for us in the long run,' the salarian ambassador thought as she typed in a few commands in her omni tool.

Little did any of the four people know that their actions were being watched by a powerful being as it jugged them trying to decide if they were worthy of its power. It saw potential in the turians, but it was still too early to tell just yet. It knew that the cycle was ending soon and that if it wanted to continue to keep the humans alive it would need to give another race some of its power.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapter should up before July 22 at the latest.**

 **Also I will be ending the first contact part in about 2-3 chapters and from there I will start up with Shepard's journey and as you can tell Saren will not be the bad guy. Guess who will?  
**


	7. The Trap

**Hey there sorry for taking so long for this update I will try to be better in the future but with school and work I can't really make any promises. Here you go I hope you enjoy and I still am looking for a beta reader if anybody is interested.**

* * *

Batarian command ship

Cracor had never been this angry before and the source of it was the humans and turians on the planet below. 'Nothing is going right first they destroy my frigates, then they slaughter my men, and now the council can't keep the turians in check,' he thought as he slammed his fists down on a consol.

It had been five hours since he got a call from the ambassador who told him that he couldn't slow down the turian fleet, but he could give him reinforcements. Apparently, the Hegemony had agreed with the ambassador on the importance of capturing as many humans as possible and were sending a few fleets as back up.

He would be getting an additional two hundred and twelve ships. One hundred and eleven of those ships were Hegemony ships and the rest were pirates and anybody else that was willing to help. But the ships wouldn't arrive for another twenty-three hours. Leaving him about two hours to prepare a suitable defense against the turian fleet.

'This is madness. I know how important these humans are, but with a turian fleet coming I doubt that we will emerge victorious even with the additional ships. We might have more ships then they do, but I am dealing with a fleet of pirates and idiots with only a few good ship captains that I can trust to follow orders and not screw everything up. I can't think of a single way that I can win.' Cracor thought as he paced around in his room trying to come up with a new strategy that would either let him capture the planet or win the space battle.

'I know that threatening to blow them up won't work they know that I will just enslave them,' he thought. 'Poisonous gas? No, it might kill enough of the defenders, but then I would have to wait for the gas to dissipate till I can extract the humans in the bunker and who knows how many of them have powers.'

Citadel, Asari councilor chambers

Tevos was enraged at both the turians and the batarians, but more so towards the turians. 'Damn them. If it weren't for the batarians being so stupid and the turians refusing the republic we would have these humans eating out of our hands.'

Tevos knew that the batarian ambassador was lying through his teeth. The reason that she decided to halt the turian relief fleet was so that her own government could send in ships so that these humans would see the asari as the benefactors. Now it seemed somehow that the turians were slowly becoming the more favorite of the three councilors.

'Ever since the new primarch came into power we have been losing our grip over the turians. They have been giving tax cuts and benefits to turian owned business and to turian couples. While at the same time they have been implementing tariffs on asari products.'

She looked over what little data she had acquired from some of her contacts on the humans and was impressed on what she saw. 'If these reports are true then this race has energy weapons powerful enough to destroy a dreadnaught in one shot. I cannot let the turians have this power if they gain it then their fleets truly will have no equal.'

She continued to read over the report till she came to the part detailing the human's magical powers. 'Magic that can't be right, it has to just be some new form of biotics,' she thought as read over it in detail. The report even came with video showing their powers on the battlefield.

"This is something new," she said aloud as she decided that what she was seeing was indeed not biotics but something entirely else.

Tevos sat down her report as she decided to plan out how she would get the humans on her side when they arrived at the citadel. 'It shouldn't be too hard all I have to do is show how the turians are a violent race. Then we send in supplies and resources to help out the colony all the while maidens will be flocking to their worlds and giving us good publicitys' she thought as she began her scheming.

Shanxi defenders command bunker

The defends had managed to hold off the onslaught of invaders for another day and a half with minimal casualties. This gave them hope that they could not only survive but that they could win. Those hopes were raised when a massive fleet poured out of the relay but when the large fleet joined the slaver fleet above all hope was lost for the defenders of Shanxi.

"Did you just say that there are over five hundred ships above us?" General Arterius said in disbelief. "How could those damn slavers even get that many ships here?" While the turian general was trying to comprehend how the slavers acquired that many ships General Williams was going over the supplies to see how long they could hold out for.

"Our nixie will take of any ships that enter the atmosphere so we will be able to hold out for a bit longer," Sampson the elder said as he took a seat. The Grimnior had been forced to flee from their hide out on Shanxi due to its proximity to the ever-encroaching front. Thankfully general Williams was more than happy to give the displaced Grimnior a home.

"They have five hundred and forty-eight ships. Even if your asset takes care of the first wave he won't be able to stop the next one after that. Spirits they can just starve us out we only have enough dextro rations to last my men another two days at the most. Or they can just send massive waves of troops at us now since they do have the numbers to do so." Desolas said as he slammed his hands down on the table. "We have run out of time, I doubt that the reinforcements are going to get her in time."

"That may be true general but I won't give up, I won't let the civilians of this world become slaves to some four eyed freaks." General Williams said earning a nod from both the elder and the turian. "But you are right we are running out of supplies in fact our supplies for the civilians are almost gone let alone for my men. Our ammunition is almost dry as well."

"We still do have a large quantity of actives, but they can only buy us more time. Even the strongest brute will fall after his magic has run dry." Sampson said causing the three leaders to understand the severity of the situation.

"We will not quit, we will still fight till the end. My men will not surrender or retreat no matter what." Desolas said as he looked at the map of the city.

"And neither will any of my men. You said your reinforcements should arrive in the next couple of hours correct?" General Williams asked causing the turian to nod his head. "Then all we have to do is wait out the next few hours till reinforcements."

"I don't want to get your hopes up general but I highly doubt that they will have sent a big enough fleet to take on over five hundred ships. I'm not the sort of turian who believes that we can win any objective with just our turian will. We need strategy, troops, weapons, ammunition, and a lot of other things that we don't have." Desolas said as he looked between the two human leaders. "But that does not mean that I am a coward who plans to lie down and die. I plan to die like a turian fighting for what's right."

"I never thought that you were a coward Desolas. I was just trying to find a way for us to save all of the civilians." The ice wizard said as he looked down where all of the civilians were being hidden in the bunker.

"There is nothing else that we can do besides pray and wait for the oncoming onslaught. If you will excuse me for a few moments I need to talk to some of my men." Sampson said before he stood up and walked out of the room.

"General Williams I don't plan to die down here. I would like to the surface and fight alongside my men unless you need me down here." Desolas asked even though he knew the answer.

"Go ahead Desolas it has truly been an honor knowing you." General Williams struck out his hand to shake the turians hand who grasped it with his own.

"Thank you general and I wish that we could have meet under better circumstances."

"Me too general, me too. If some miracle happens and we survive drinks are me."

"Very well see you then."

Desolas let go of the human's hand and walked out of the room leaving only the general and a few other high-ranking officials.

"God or hell even the power itself please help us repel these invaders so that we may survive to live another day," General Williams said as he looked up at the celling.

Batarian slaver fleet

Reinforcements had finally come and there was no way possible for Cracor to feel any happier right now. He had six dreadnoughts even though only four of them really counted as dreadnoughts the other two were glorified cargo ships with a lot of weapons attached to them, three hundred and forty-eight cruisers, and one hundred and ninety-four frigates. 'I wish that these ships would have arrived sooner to give me more time to plan, but at least they're here. When that turian fleet arrives in about hour they will easily be crushed,' he thought as he looked over all the different captains that were now under his command.

'I was surprised that the ambassador was able to convince the hegemony to send two full fleets to help out. The only down side is that if the council finds out the hegemony will say that I swayed the fleets over with money. If that happens the turians and these humans wont rest till I am dead. I can't leave any survivors.'

"Sir we have successfully deployed all of the reinforcements they should be ready to launch their attack momentarily," called out one of the deck officers causing the pirate admiral to turn around.

"Good, have the ground forces launch their attack as soon as they are ready. I want that bunker intact, but they can kill off any soldier that get in their way. In fact, I want every human soldier dead. I will not have a repeat of the riots that almost commandeered a few of our ships. And any human civilian that we find using their magic is to be killed along side a child that should keep them from rebelling for now," Cracor said knowing that the humans wouldn't do anything to risk their young.

Cracor sat down in his chair and waited for the relay to activate knowing that it should active anytime now and the turian fleet would emerge from it. He knew that the turians would be expecting a trap so they would probably send through an asteroid or something to clear the area first. Knowing this Cracor had ordered his ships to stay out of the immediate range of the relay.

In the end he had only ordered one hundred and three ships to stay above the planet while the rest were a short jump away but out of sensor range. The plan was for the rest of his armada to jump in behind the turian fleet and cut off access to the relay. The purpose of this is to make sure that nobody found out who was responsible for the attack. If the hegemony was lucky the humans might blame the turians for the attack and attack them instead.

Everything was in place now all he had to do was sit back and wait for the turians to spring the trap and for his army to take care of the remaining defenders. 'After this I think I might just retire," he thought before his mind drifted to how much money this raid was going to make him.

On Shanix defenders' front lines

Jack Harper had always believed that aliens existed, he never believed that humanity was alone in the stars. In fact, he pictured this exact same scenario for first contact except for one tiny detail, that being the turians. He was shocked how they not only apologize for destroying some of their ships but more importantly it was the fact that these turians were aiding them on the battle field after they just meet.

The turian fleet that came to their aid knew that they were going to be destroyed but they still stayed and fought till the end. 'These turians are all right,' Jack thought as he looked over at a group of turians who were resting from the constant fight.

In the end it didn't matter they were all going to die and everybody knew it. They had seen thousands of transport ships land behind enemy lines and everybody knew that those ships were either dropping off more slavers or more guns.

"It looks like they are preparing to attack," said a turian next to him snapping Jack out of his thinking. He was surprised that turian managed to approach him without him noticing.

"Yep, it seems like this is the end of the line."

"Hmph, I believe that my translator has malfunctioned what do you mean by end of the line?" The turian asked with what Jack thought was a confused expression.

"Haha, thanks for the laugh I needed that. No, it's an expression, it just means that this is our end, that we are going to die here," Jack said before he stuck out his hand. "Names Jack Harper, specialist, and I'm a bit of healer."

"Saren Arterius, black watch," Saren said as he shook Jack's hand. "You have magic?" Saren asked as he released his grip from the human.

"Yes, but in realty it's not that much. I can do a bit of healing and I can tell you exactly what's ailing you, but besides that noting really else," Jack said with a smile before he turned to look out towards the enemy line.

"You really think that we will die here today?" Saren asked as he to turned to face the enemy's defensive live.

"Unless we have a miracle than yeah, but I'm not running, my family is down in that vault so I'm going to fight till I die. Then Camren over there is going to reanimate my corpse so I can keep fighting even when I'm dead." Jack said as pointed to the man in particular who peeked up at the calling of his name.

"Is that another one of your expressions'?" Saren asked as he looked at Camren who went back carving ruins into people's guns.

"No, he's a lazorith they literally bring the dead back to life as zombies. He's actually a member of the Grimnior chapter here so he knows what he is doing so that when he brings you back to life you will still have control of your own body and you wont just attack anything that moves." Jack explained causing Saren to stare at the man in question.

"If you don't want me to reanimate your corpse just tell me now," Camren said as he continued to carve more ruins.

Saren mind tried to think rationally for a few seconds till he gave up and accepted that humans are in no way rational beings. "Go ahead and do it, if it means that I can serve for a bit longer why not." Saren said knowing full well that he official signed up for something that if anybody from back home heard about this they might throw him in an insane asylum.

"Get ready here they come!" Someone yelled out down the line. Saren and Jack took their places next to each other as they stared down a massive charge of thousands of slavers and pirates. Even though they were losing men for each step they took they still managed to advance towards the defenders at a fast pace.

In space Turian relief fleet at the relay.

Caellius Fausnianus and her fleet of two hundred and fifty-seven ships had just exited the relay leading to the human colony. "Status report," Caellius asked as she looked at her own terminal to see if anything was wrong.

"Everything is green admiral."

"All ships are reporting in no incidents admiral."

"I am detecting one hundred and three ships above the human world with two of them being dreadnought size Admiral."

"On screen now." Caellius ordered as she looked over the data herself. "I would have thought that there would have been more ship," she said surprised at the lack of enemy vessels.

"There is a massive debris field indicating a large-scale battle admiral. It appears that the humans are stronger then we gave them credit for," one of the deck officers said as he showed her the debris field.

"It appears so. How long till we are in firing range?"

"We will be in firing range in about two minutes at our current pace." Reported another officer.

"Something is off," Caellius said more to herself than to any to one else.

"There're just pirates and slavers admiral," her xo said calming her nerves a bit.

"Continue our current course, but keep an eye on our sensors for anything unusual," Caellius said as she kept her eyes on the terminal watching the enemy fleet's every move.

The next minute passed in tense silence as they moved ever closer to the pirate fleet. With each passing second Caellius felt like there was something more going on here. 'Why weren't the pirates fleeing? Were they going to try to hold the world hostage? This isn't right' she thought as she checked the sensors one more time

"Fifteen seconds till we are in range admiral."

"All weapons are ready to fire admiral."

"Open fire the moment we are in range," the admiral said as she gripped her armrest hoping that all of her worrying was for nothing. In a few moments her ship's spinal gun fired the first shot followed by another ship and another till both fleets were firing at each other.

In the next few minutes Caellius lost most of her tension as it was clear that the pirates had no ulterior plans. 'To think that I was so worried about nothing,' she thought as about half the pirate fleet was decimate while the other half was barely hanging on.

"Admiral a massive fleet just jumped right behind us taking out five cruisers and twelve frigates!" Yelled out an officer causing the bridge to go into frenzy.

"What!" She yelled out as she looked at her terminal showing a force of over four hundred ships. "All dreadnoughts are to break off from combating the small pirate fleet and are to engage the larger fleet along with half of our frigates and cruisers."

Her orders were carried out swiftly causing over half her fleet including her own ship to turn around and face the newcomers.

"Admiral, we just lost another cruiser."

"Admiral, our barriers are down to fifty percent."

Her officers continued to give her updates on the engagement and none of them were good. The worst news was that two who fleets of batarian hegemony ships were spotted among the pirate fleet proving beyond a doubt that the hegemony was involved.

"Admiral, we have lost half our fleet including two of our dreadnoughts, seventy-eight cruisers, and sixty-six frigates. Our total fleet is one hundred and eleven ships and the enemy fleet still has two hundred and ninety-five ships including two hegemony dreadnoughts," her xo said as he showed a map that highlighted specific ships.

"Were not going to last long here," Caellius said as she looked at the map that showed her ships being destroyed one by one. 'If only we had a clear path to the relay but at this rate we would be destroyed before we even made it half way.'

"This is the end," Caellius said earning a look of disbelief from her officers. "Unless a miracle happens there is no way that we can win. Tell all ships to target the hegemony ships especially the dreadnoughts. If we go down I want us to take down as many of those four eyed bastards as we can."

The crew understood their duties as they turned back to their monitors and relayed the message to the rest of the fleet. The turian fleet was about to make their suicidal charge towards the enemy fleet till the relay activated.

"Admiral more ships are pouring out of the relay," called out an officer causing the admirals blood to grow cold.

"More pirates?" she asked as she looked out the window of her vessel towards the slaver fleet.

"I don't know admiral. Two hundred and twenty-two ships just exited the relay and are making their way here. Scratch that they just jumped behind the pirate fleet," her xo said causing the admiral to look at the screens showing data on the new fleet.

"They have a dreadnought class vessel almost four kilometers long and another five over two and a half kilometers long," the admiral said as she looked at the data. Before the admiral could say anything else the unknown fleet opened fire on the pirate fleet from the rear destroying close to sixty vessels in their opening salvo.

"Those are energy weapons," Caellius said in relief. "It's the humans. Tell all ships to ignore my previous order and tell them instead to aid the human ships as best they can."

Pirate fleet right before the relay went active

Cracor had changed his command ship to one of the hegemony dreadnoughts right before he split up his armada and he was glad that he did. 'If I was still on my old dreadnought I would be space dust,' he thought as he looked at where his old ship used to be.

Taking command of the hegemony dreadnought hadn't been that hard all he had to do was kill its current captain and a few officers and the rest of the crew fell in line. "Sir our ground forces have managed to push back all of the defends on the ground towards the building that the bunker is held in," an officer said filling the pirate admiral with pride.

"Good tell them to get it done with as soon as they can we need those slaves now," Cracor said as he looked out on the battle field. 'I will be greatly rewarded for this action. My name will go down in history as one of the greatest batarians to ever live. Here I am destroying a turian armada and taking a planet in the same day,' he thought as he sat down watching the last few turian ships getting destroyed.

"Admiral the relay just opened," called out his xo causing Cracor to stand back up again and walk over to the monitor.

"Did the ambassador send us more ships?" He said knowing that no other council forces would arrive for another few days.

"They don't register as any ships we have in the data base, wait sir those are human ships," the xo said as he pointed out the eight hundred-meter ships that destroyed more of his fleet than anything else.

"And they have a ship over three kilometers long!" yelled the xo as he drought up the data on the largest ship in the human fleet.

"Tell three quarters of the fleet to turn around and have them engage the humans. We will not lose this battle if it comes to it we will hold the world hostage. Get me a communication to that lar-" Cracor's stopped speaking as he saw multiple bright lights destroy dozens of his ships,

"What just happened!" he yelled as he saw more of his armada get destroyed.

"Sir they jumped in right behind us and opened fire with their energy weapons as well as plenty of other guns and they have deployed hundreds of fighters," the xo said as ship rocked to one side.

"We just lost barriers sir!" yelled out an officer even though everyone already knew it.

"Get us out of here!" Cracor yelled. "Make for the relay now!"

Cracor's dreadnought began to turn towards the relay but was stopped short when a few bright beams tore through the ship like tissue paper destroying the vessel. In a few minutes the remaining pirate ships were all destroyed. No prisoners were taken that day. Those that were lucky enough to make it to an escape pod were destroyed by one of the hundreds of fighters that were still out there.

S.S.V. Everest

Admiral Kastanie Drescher was smiling as she looked at the massive floating grave yard in front of her. They had succeeded in destroying the slaver fleet now they just had to get rid of all the slavers on the ground.

"All enemy ships have been terminated admiral," called out the ships A.I. Leonardo earning a smile from the admiral.

"Good start sending down reinforcements to the ground so that we can take back our world. Also send the auxiliary fleet with the least amount of damage to go watch the relay and get me a connection to the turian fleet," Kastanie ordered as she stood in front of the video screen waiting for a connection.

In a few moments the screen came life with a lone turian in the center of the screen and a few others working at surrounding terminals. "I admiral Caellius Fausnianus of the Turian Hierarchy thank you for your help. We would have all died if it was not for your intervention," the turian said.

"Greetings I am admiral Kastanie Drescher of the System alliance. Think nothing of it you and you men have made a massive sacrifice today and it will not be forgotten. On the behalf of all of humanity I thank you and every other turian who came here help," Kastanie said honestly.

"Thank you for that but my remaining fleet needs help. I have twenty-three ships that need to be evacuated and hundreds of escape pods that need to be collected could you please help us," Caellius said desperately hoping to save as many of her subordinates as she could.

"Of course, I will have my ships begin aiding yours immediately. Just tell us which ships need help and we will do all that we can," the human said giving a nod to one of her officers who began redirecting a few ships to start rescuing escape pods and to help crippled vessels.

"Thank you for your help. Now I think that we should move on to more pressing matters. I do still have a few hundred soldiers that are willing to help you retake your world if you are interested."

"That would be most helpful. We are sending down some fighters and drones to make sure that there are no anti air craft weapons in place, but we are sending down troop transports at the moment you are welcome to send your own."

For the next few minutes the two admirals talked strategy and logistics concerning all the now displaced turian soldiers. Soon Caellius had to end the conversation so that she could inform the hierarchy on the results on the battle as well as the interference of two hegemony fleets.

Admiral Drescher sat down in her chair and relaxed a bit knowing that her part in the battle was done for. "Send a message back to earth that we have successfully secured the space above Shanxi and that we have deployed ground forces. Make sure to tell them that the pirate fleet was already engaged with a turian fleet that is aiding us. Also tell them that they will receive my report of the battle in the next hour."

The admiral pulled up a screen and started typing away about how they won even including how she didn't take any prisoners. 'The Geneva convention only protects humans, so I should be fine,' she thought as she typed the report including every detail.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed it and I will try to have the next chapter up by the 23.  
**


	8. The truth comes out

**Sorry again about being late but I knew I wasnt going to make the date. So I don't know when the next one but I bet it will be out before Thanksgiving.**

 **Also towards the end of the story there will be more aspects of the Grimnoir Chronicles coming into play. So if you confused don't worry I will clear everything up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Shanxi bunker facility

Jack Harper hid behind a makeshift barricade made up of sand bags and cinder blocks that had been hastily built only a day prior. Every remaining human and turian was now taking cover in this very building. There only objective was to survive and to kill as many of the slavers as they could before they eventually died.

The invaders assault had come fast and hard crushing their first line of defense and sending everyone back to the building that the entrance to the underground bunker was located at. Few soldiers from Jack's original group including Saren and Camren the lazorith from the Grimnior were still alive.

"It appears that they have stopped for now," Jack said as peered beyond the barricade towards the side entrance that was littered with alien corpses.

"Not for long though. They are most likely regrouping and coming up with another plan of attack. At the most we have a few hours to spare or it could be another few minutes," Saren said as he peered through a pair of advanced looking binoculars.

"Ha well then I'm going to take a breather," Jack said as he sat down with back to the barricade keeping him out of sight of the any lines of enemy sight.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Saren said as he kept his eyes on the entry way while most of the soldiers with him sat down as well.

"We need a break we have been running, shooting, and bleeding for the past few hours. Give me another few minutes then you take a break."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah right I can see the fatigue setting in. It doesn't matter if you're an alien you still will get tired. You need a few minutes to rest up or else you'll just end up dead," Jack said causing Saren to glare at him before nodding in acceptance knowing that Jack was right.

After a few minutes Jack and Saren switched off as they waited for the next wave of invaders to come. Another ten minutes of silence passed with the defenders watching the entryway and briefly glancing behind them to make sure that the invaders didn't make it into the facility.

Sure, enough though the sounds of gunfire could be heard coming from the other side of the building. Within seconds a couple krogan charged towards them followed by a mass of batarians. Jack and the rest of his unit focused fire on the krogan trying to kill them before they got to close to the barricade.

The krogan both finally dropped a few meters from the barricade, but their job was done. Since most of the soldiers had been focused on the krogan the batarians were getting close to the barricade with only losing a few men.

"We need to fall back!" Yelled out jack as he threw a few grenades over the barricade to give the defenders some breathing room.

"Go go, Jack and I will hold them back for a bit." Saren yelled as he killed a batarian.

All of the unit except for the two leaders fled back to the secondary defensive position while Saren and Jack slowly made their way back giving each other covering fire as they fallback.

"All units fall back the batarians have broken our first line. I repeat fall back to the final barricade!" Their comms yelled out causing Jack and Saren to pick up the pace so that they wont be overrun by slavers.

"Finally, were here," Jack said as he saw the final barricade down the hall. Saren nodded in agreement as the two made a break for it while the men at the barricade covered them from enemy fire.

"That's the last of them shut the doors!" Someone yelled as soon as Jack and Saren made it close to the barricade. Within seconds multiple steel doors fell from the celling sealing them off from the outside world.

Jack looked around and saw barley a hundred men with a third of them being turians. "Listen up all of you," a voice yelled out grabbing everyone's attention towards the large man who walking towards them from the back of the room. "For those of you who don't know who I am I'm general Williams and this here is general Arterius," general Williams said motioning towards the turian standing next to him.

"As you all know this is the end. Those doors might buy us another thirty minutes at the most and then we are all that stands between the slavers and the civilians," he said as he motioned towards a massive door at the back of the room.

"I will be honest with you men it will take a miracle for us to get out of here and I think that we have any left after that stunt we did with the black hole," general Williams said earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"But we all of us are soldiers and we will all fight till the end we will make them remember this day. For this will be the day that they look back in horror and in fear. For when our whole military might comes crashing down on them in retribution they will think back to this day when we were badly outnumbered but for everyone us they killed we killed ten of them!" General Williams yelled out with a risen fist that was coated in ice.

The crowd of soldiers all cheered in reply including the turians while Desolas smiled and clapped along with him. "Everyone get ready, we don't have long," Desolas said after the cheering died down.

The minutes ticked by as the soldiers could soon here the slavers trying to destroy the door. Every tick or boom that they heard caused the soldiers to jump a little thinking that would be the one to cause the door to finally collapse.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Jack was surprisingly calm. He knew that he should be freaking out about the alien army that was about to kill him but for some morbid reason he couldn't bring himself to care about it all he wanted to do was to kill.

A large boom broke him out of his thoughts as hole about five meters wide was blown off causing a hail storm of bullets to erupt from the other side. Jack quickly managed to open fire killing the first krogan that stepped though the whole with help from at least five other soldiers.

Krogan, batarian, vorcha, turian, and even a few asari poured through the hole but they were quickly cut down by the massive amounts of gun fire and explosives being fired towards the hole causing a mound of bodies to appear at the entrance. Jack kept firing and ducking whenever he needed to reload and each time he popped back up he killed another slaver.

But Jack knew he was fighting a losing battle. Every now and then he could see another soldier fall and with less guns firing at the hole that meant more slavers would make it through. Running out of ammo jack threw it down on the ground and picked up one of the mass effect weapons. Before he could peer around the barricade he was taking cover behind Saren landed right next to him clutching his left arm which was barely hanging on.

"Come here," Jack said as he grabbed Saren by the arm startling the turian.

"What are you doing?" Saren asked confused as to what Jack was doing in the middle of a war zone.

"Healing you," Jack said. Saren was about to ask how before he felt his arm. He looked down at his left arm and sure enough it was healing somehow all of the ligaments, muscles, bones, and nerves were going back to what they used to be before his arm got injured.

In a few moments Saren's left arm was back to normal. In stunned shock Saren examined his arm as he felt it trying to see if felt any different. "That's incredible."

"That's nothing look at the general over there," Jack said as he pointed at general Willimas who has summoned a small blizzard of ice shards that was impaling anything near the hole.

"Every time I think I understand your magic you humans show me something new." Saren said before he picked up his rife and fired into the crowd of slavers who were trying to take cover from the ice storm being sent at them.

Saren gave a moment to see that the general wasn't the only one using magic he saw a man summon a large white being with four arms that charged at the slavers and tore them to pieces. He saw another that seemed to fade into the floor and drag down some of the slavers with him and another who was taking on his fifth krogan in a fist fight.

"Saren come on focus you can stare at the magic you want latter, but now you need to fight."

"Right sorry its just seeing it in combat gave me hope."

"I know but we would need a lot more than we already have."

Saren and Jack both got into the fight and killed any slaver that they could, but it wasn't enough. Jack got shot in the shoulder sending him to the ground followed shortly by Saren who got thrown back by a grenade blast. In the corner of his eye Saren saw the giant four-armed creature fall down and turn into dust along with the brute who ended up having his head caved in by a krogan.

"All right that should be it bring all them over here," a batarian called out. Saren was quickly picked up and dragged over by two batarians along with Jack and a few other soldiers. "Well I almost don't believe it general Desolas Arterius in the flesh. I thought that you would have died in all this chaos. This is just too good to be true I wonder how much you will be sold for."

"You won't get to live to enjoy it," spat out general Williams who was being held up by two krogan with a third behind him holding a shot gun to his head.

"Ha, nobody will know that we were here. The turian fleet arrived and last I heard it was getting demolished by our fleet. And after we collect all of the civilians in this bunker were going to destroy the entire colony. There won't be any evidence of us at all," the batarian said with a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, our standing orders are to kill all human soldiers. Kill all the humans." Jack looked at the batarian in front of him who was smiling as he pulled out his gun but stopped when a loud explosion was heard from above followed by more explosions and gunfire. "What the hell is going on out there?" The batarian said into his coms before a few he and anybody else listening in on the coms stopped moving.

Jack looked on in curiosity as he saw the slavers turn their attention to the hole. 'Did the turian fleet survive? Maybe they were reinforced?' Jack continued to think until the large steel door was blown down followed by several flash of bright light that blinded him. The next few seconds were spent in blinded silence as his vision was gone and his ears were ringing.

For what felt like an eternity Jack clutched his head in pain wishing that he didn't use all his magic in healing Saren so that he could see. 'If I survive this I am going to get a few spell carvings to increase my magic,' he thought as he laid down on the ground not knowing how he got there.

After a few seconds Jack's vision came back to him, looking around he saw a large number of human soldiers standing over the corpses of the slavers. "Hey there, are you all right?" asked a soldier as he helped Jack to his feet.

"Just a few bruises and my ears are still ringing," Jack said as he got a better look around and saw that both general Williams and Saren were still alive. "I thought reinforcements wouldn't arrive for at least a week?"

"Nope, the second we heard that Shanxi had been hit the military threw a massive fleet comprised of a dreadnought fleet, a couple carrier fleets, and a few auxiliary fleets. But don't worry about that any more your safe now let's get you to a medic."

Jack was about to protest but he decided to go along with the soldier knowing that he might have a concussion and he still was out of magic, so he couldn't heal himself yet. On the way out of the vault room he tried to count how many soldiers were still alive. He doubted that there were more than fifty defenders still breathing as he saw so few of them being either escorted out or carried out on a stretcher. And too many were being placed in body bags.

Five hours later at temporary command center on Shanxi

The command center was little more than a nice tent with air conditioning, a desk, some nice chairs, a couch, and a holo table in the middle of the room giving them real time updates on the situation on both the ground and space.

General Williams was sitting in chair writing up his report on the battle of Shanxi while general Arterius was sitting across from on a couch writing up his own report on his omni tool. They were currently waiting for admiral Drescher to arrive so that they could speak about what action humanity was going to take next.

"Have you ever been in a battle like this before?" General Williams asked causing Desolas to look up from his report.

"No, never something like this. I doubt that anybody in citadel space has been in a battle like this since the krogan rebellion. Never before have I faced such odds I thought I was going to die I have honestly never felt this before."

"Same humanity hasn't had a true war for a while sure we have criminals and pirates that we fight but nothing like this. The last time we had a war was when we discovered the prothean beacon, but that only lasted a little over a year."

"How do you think your people will react?"

"They will want blood. We will be going to war with batarians that I can assure you of,"

"I would like to think that my people would join you, but I doubt that the salarians and asari will let it happen. They will probably demand that your forces stand down. They have done this in the past before even when the batarians take their own people and even colonies. The council always say that it was pirates that are not affiliated with the batarians, but everybody knows the truth."

"Even when we show them that there were multiple Hegemony fleets?"

"The batarians will probably make up some excuse and the asari and salarians will go with it to keep the status quo while my people will crack down on slavery activity and be demonized by asari media as being too warmongering," Desolas said with a sigh knowing that the media wasn't entirely wrong.

General William was about to speak up until admiral Drescher entered the tent followed by a turian. "General Williams, general Arterius it is good to meet you I am glad that you both are still alive and well," Drescher said while the two generals stood up to great her well.

"Admiral Caellius Fausnianus I'm glad to see that you are still alive I feared the worst when I heard that the slaver fleet ambushed you," Desolas said as he made his way to his fellow turian.

"Thank you general, but I lost most of my fleet and I would have died as well had not admiral Drescher arrived."

"We can save the pleasantries for another time, but we have a lot to do," Kastanie said as she pulled up a massive list of tasks on the holo table. The tasks varied widely from small tasks such as trying to find places for all the civilians to live until their homes were rebuilt to fortifying Shanxi as much as possible in case of another attack.

The four military leaders talked and argued for hours on the best way to complete each objective as hastily as they could. "Well I think that about covers everything except for what do we do when this council fleet arrives?" General Williams said.

"I Just got done talking to our councilor and its not so much a fleet as it is a diplomatic ship with a few escorts and some medical and supply ships to help out the colony," Caellius said showing them the details of the fleet that she received from councilor Sparatus.

"Just like the asari never to fight but they always to show up after the fighting is over with trinkets acting like the galactic saviors to get you to let your guard down," Desolas said as he crossed his arms.

"Is their something I'm missing here I thought you were allies with them?" Kastanie said a bit puzzled at Desolas reaction.

"The asari will try to manipulate you into signing whatever they want saying that because they have lived so long they know what will help you out in the long run. They will try to get you to sign unfair trade agreements and contracts and before you know it the asari will be controlling your entire economy," Desolas said while Caellius nodded in confirmation.

"Has this happened before?" General Williams asked.

"They almost got away with it on us but then we acquired the volus as a client race. And no, they are not slaves or anything of the sort. The volus are a small and weak race in return for protecting them they help us out financially. When the asari found out about this they were furious we had no idea why until the volus told us how much of our economy relied on the asari. Since then we have been rebuilding our economy to be more independent of asari control."

"Have they done this to anybody else?" Kastanie asked.

"Yes, they tried it on the krogan and they would have succeeded if not for the krogan rebellion destroying their economy. Also, the Eclor are slowly losing their economy to the asari."

"Well we will have to warn high command about that wont we," general Williams said making a mental note to tell his superiors.

"Yes, I will make sure to tell them when I get back on my ship, but for now I have some questions about the Treaty of Farixen and what would be required if we decided to join the council," Kastanie said earning a confused look from the turians.

"Why of course ask away." Caellius said.

"How many dreadnought ships would we be able to have?"

"Based on the treaty for every five dreadnoughts that my people have the other two council races the asari and the salarians get three, and all other associated races get one. In that regard you would end up getting six dreadnoughts."

"What do you consider a dreadnought?"

"Any ship over a kilometer that also has a spinal rail gun."

"So, our carriers wouldn't count then?"

"Well I want to say yes but with those energy weapons I am betting that the council will change it to so that energy weapons like your peace rays count as spinal rail guns since they are more dangerous than any other weapon I have seen except for nuclear war heads."

"Are nuclear weapons banned as well?"

"Yes of course the destruction they create is deemed as a war crime just like firing spinal rail guns at garden world."

The two humans looked at each other for a moment before Kastanie spoke again.

"So what would the council do if we nuked a few batarian worlds?"

The two turians were silent for a second as they tried to process what they just heard. "The council would make you pay reparations to the batarians and they may even declare war on you. I doubt that the turians would be a part of it after the batarians sent a couple of their own fleets here and killed thousands of our soldiers we might even help you," Desolas said.

"This is interesting I will need to repot this to my superiors I will see you all later," admiral Drescher said as before she left the tent.

"Do you really think that your race will nuke the batarians?" Desolas asked causing the human general to frown.

"I don't know about nuking them, but I do know that we will go to war with them especially after seeing how effective our ships are compared to their own."

"The council wont stand for it or should I say two thirds of it won't. As I said early my people will want blood as well and we have the proof that two hegemony fleets attacked us alongside the pirates and slavers."

"Will they try to stop us?"

"Not with force they don't have the ships for that without my people's fleet. They will try sanctions, trade embargos, and maybe sending aid to the batarians even special forces. Why are you telling us this couldn't this get you in trouble with your people?" Desolas said earning a nod from the turian admiral who was wondering the same thing.

"Because I know that you two want us to go to war with the batarians and because I believe that your race will end up helping us out and it would be better if your government knew of it ahead of time."

"What if your wrong and they tell the asari and the salarians what your planning?" The turian admiral asked earning a smile from the human.

"From what I heard from you two and any of your soldiers there is no love lost to the rest of the council."

The two turians looked at each other for a second knowing that the human was right. "I need to go send a report to the hierarchy I think it would be good if you came as well Desolas." Caellius said before she left the tent followed shortly after by Desols who said his goodbye to the human general before he left.

Earth secret bunker

Fleet admiral Adam Fenix entered a building that didn't exist. On the surface it looked little more than a large abandoned hanger with a small stretch of runway for air craft. The entire complex was surrounded by razor wire fences and had the most advance security system in the world.

When he entered the building, he found himself in a large empty waiting room. He motioned for his guards to stay in the room as he proceeded to the next room. Having been here before his guards did as they were told without saying a word.

Opening the door the fleet admiral found himself in a much larger hall with gun turrets on either side of him. He knew that the turrets wouldn't fire since they had already scanned him and deemed him not a threat. On the other side of the hall was one regular elevator inbetween two large freight elevators that were both big enough to carry two tanks at once.

The regular elevator was actually an express elevator that only had one destination. On the outside of the door was a keypad. If the fleet admiral entered the wrong code he would be torn apart by the turrets.

After entering the right code the fleet admiral entered the elevator. Once he entered the doors shut he began to descend. The elevator didn't tell him how deep he was going but he knew that he was going to the twenty fourth floor.

Finally, the elevator stopped and opened its doors showing the fleet admiral a long white hallway with more armed turrets all pointing at him. Adam walked down the hall with the only sound being his foot steps and the sound of the turrets keeping him in their line of sight.

Finally, he reached the end of the hall and opened the door. Inside was a large furnished room with a large circular table with twenty seats surrounding it. There were four other people and an A.I. projected on a screen in the room and he knew all of them except for one new face senator Brackenridge.

First there was a young man in lab coat named Erich Ward who was the head scientist of this base. Next there was an elderly man Dedrick Koenig the current head elder of the Grimnior society. Then there was Kunie Sugihara a middle age woman of Asian descent who was the leading expert on all things prothean. The A.I. on the screen named who had the avatar of a train conductor was named peter. His job was probably the largest out of all of thiers since in included coordinating with all of the other A.I.s, keeping this facility off of the maps including any satellite view, and he was the head of security. But right in the middle of the group was senator Kyle Brackenridge who was smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Good that you finally joined us fleet admiral Fenix we were beginning to think that you weren't going to show," senator Brackenridge said as he motioned for everyone to take a seat at the table.

"I take it that you are our new represented from Washington?" Adam asked as he stayed standing refusing to move due his distrust of the senator.

"Yes I am. You couldn't believe how happy I was when I got selected for this job. Just think of all of the quality time we will get to spend together now adam," Kyle said with a large smile as he took his seat.

"So why am I? Why are all of us here? I need to be preparing to leave to go meet the citadel council soon." Adam said as he looked around the table knowing they wouldn't bring in all the big players form a new face.

"We believe that the reapers are coming sooner than expected," Kunie said causing the fleet admiral's face to go blank.

"How long do you think we have?"

"At most maybe a hundred years."

"How do we know this?"

"We looked into the codex that was sent over and we found references to an entity called the collectors. We have reason to believe that they are the reapers agents. Also from what we have learned from the codex it has been a lot longer since the last cycle than we last though."

"We are no where near ready enough to fight them off."

"We never were going to be ready enough. That's why we established all those hidden colony's and why we have been constructing dreadnought fleets in secret. But now that we know that there is other life out there we may have a chance," Dedrick said causing Adam to look his way.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night the power gave me and a few other Grimnior elders a vision. It showed us the reapers and it showed how this wasn't the first time it had encountered it. The reapers have no defense against our magic that is our ace in the hole."

"Then how did the power lose? If it won, I would think that it would have stayed with that race."

"The pathfinder aided the reapers in the war causing the power to loss. But since we killed off the pathfinder and its master we have a much greater chance of winning."

"Still we need to build more defense stations, bunkers, and fleets."

"Go ahead and get to the best part," Peter said causing the fleet admiral to look up.

"The power showed us that its going to give magic too two other races. I have already dispatched Grimnior agents to their worlds to help them out. You will need to tell the leader of the turians of their arrival and of our group's existence," the elder said causing the fleet admiral to become confused.

"Are we sure that this is the right idea?"

"We will need their help in the war to come especially since the turians have one of the largest military's in the galaxy," Peter said as he pulled up data that they had received from the codex.

"Yes, but their ships are too weak and small to be of any help to us. Unless we give them weapons and ships which would be a horrible idea. The reapers could get ahold of our technology that way." Adam said knowing that the other chair members would agree with him on that.

"Of course we won't, but when the reapers come we should have close to dozen extra fleets that need to be crewed," Kyle said causing the fleet admiral to think on the decision.

"That's not a bad one, but I still don't like it at least I won't have to deal with it when the time comes."

"Yes, you are retiring in a few years. Have you decided on who should take your spot?" Erich asked.

"I'm thinking of second lieutant Steven Hacket. I was going to pick admiral Drescher but from what I've heard she is too hot headed and cruel. She killed every slaver on Shanxi even when they surrendered. I don't blame here but the rest of the galaxy will see us as war mongers if I give her the position," Adam said earning a few nods from the others.

"So Dedrick you never told us who the second race is?" Erich asked causing the elder to smile before he told them. Kunie and Erich laughed loving the choice Kyle, Peter, and Adam grew horrified at the effects it might have on the rest of the galaxy if the codex was right.

Unknown

He was fighting and killing everything that came his way, his father tricked him and was trying to kill him. Now he had to kill his own father on sacred ground. 'Wait I've done this before,' he thought as he dropped the dead body of his father on the ground.

"This must be a dream, but I've never had one so real." He said as he felt the blood on his hands and the wounds on his body. He could even smell the blood coming from the countless bodies. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three asari that were staring at him.

He turned around to face the asari and was surprised when he saw them and realized that they weren't asari at all. Their bodies looked like asari but that is where it ended. Two of them looked like if male asari existed with short fur atop their heads. The third one looked the most like an asari but that was probably because she was a female. She also had long black fur the descended to her middle back and silver eyes.

"Wrex Urdnot I am Okubu Tokugawa and my two associates Jake Sullivan and Faye. All three of us have at one point been chosen by the power now it has chosen you to carry out its will."

"I don't work for anybody except myself so go tell your power to Fuck Off!" Wrex yelled.

"Even if it can save your people?" The being called Jake said as he pointed to the sky showing a great big ball of light composed of symbols and shapes.

"This power is bring given to you Wrex it is yours to chose what you want to do with it. But you can save your people and even the galaxy or you can doom it to extinction," Faye said even though Wrex was barley listening as he was too mesmerized by the ball of lights in the sky.

Wrex could feel power coursing though him and it burned in a good way causing the krogan to grin.

"Now awaken and go home, heal your world, and get your people ready for a war that determine the fate of the universe," Okubu said causing the krogan to wake up abruptly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading it and I liked it.  
**


	9. Negotiations

**Hey there everybody I am so sorry for the long wait. This chapter took me forever to write. Every time I got close to finishing it I would read it and think no this sucks. So yeah I wanted to make it better which took a while.I promise that will not happen again. I should have the next update in a few weeks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Citadel Tevos office

Tevos was currently watching the human fleet exit the relay and make their way to the citadel. She was just hours away from meeting the humans and she still had no way of convincing the humans that working with the asari would the best thing for them. She originally was going to promote peace and how the turians were nothing more than thugs who shot first and didn't ask questions.

Even with the turians helping the humans she figured once they learned about how militaristic the hierarchy is, they would be appalled at the turians. That was till she read the humans first contact package and seeing how much the two races had in common. The humans thrived in war, they had a world war that killed millions and it ended with the firing of the peace ray that the left the land uninhabitable for generations to come. Then there was the massive war that they call the pacific war that ended with one side dropping atomic bombs.

'They may be more war like then the turians,' Tevos thought as she read through what was called the cold war and the other countless wars and battles that humanity had fought amongst each other.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair knowing that she had to get ready and try to get the humans to not only to get rid of the peace ray but to give the rest of the council the designs of the peace ray along with dozens of other advanced military technologies that humanity that gave them an edge of everybody else.

Like that would happen. She was positive that she could get them to agree to the treaty of Farixen since she and the other councilors ruled that aircraft carriers wouldn't count as dreadnoughts if they didn't have spinal guns. With how big they built their dreadnoughts she doubted that they had over six of them.

But the peace rays would have to go. That was just way too much power for the humans to have. She was surprised when Sparatus voted against it thinking he would be all for disarming the humans of the most dangerous weapon ever see. But in the end, it didn't matter Certart sided with her causing the vote to go in her favor.

Then on top of everything else was magic. She never would have believed that magic existed until the ambassadors that she sent to the humans not only reported it back to her but send video of it to her as well. And if her sources were right the turians now might have magic as well. If the humans truly did give the turians magic that would unbalance the power of the galaxy. Turians and humans would rule the galaxy while everybody else was beneath them.

Certart had came to her with the information from the STG reporting that multiple turians had been spotted using magic. She had even seen footage of a turian shooting fire from his hands. From what Certart had told her Sparatus knew of it as well in fact the hierarchy was trying to keep it a secret.

In response Certart said that the Salarian Union would stand with Asari in a war against the humans and turians if they didn't share their magic with the other council races. Tevos agreed to arrangement and brought it to the matriarchs on Thessia. Of course, there were those who called for peace and that violence must not be taken. But the ones who held the real power knew what was at stake and agreed wholeheartedly to the alliance. Knowing that it wouldn't be enough Certart and Tevos both agreed to go to the batarians for aid should the time come. As much as she detested them, they had their uses.

Looking back at her monitor it showed the humans slowly getting closer to the citadel causing the matriarch to sigh as she stood up to make her self presentable knowing that nothing good was going to come out of this meeting.

Council Chambers private lobby

The salarian councilor was currently observing the humans through her omni-tool as the human ambassadors made their way to the council chambers. It usually would take someone no more than ten minutes to arrive at the council chambers from the ambassador docking station but the humans were currently beaning shown the glory and wonder of the citadel. It was a tactic to hopefully wear out the ambassadors making them more susceptible to make a mistake. It worked on the quarians, eclor, and even the turians but she doubted that it would affect the humans at all.

"Their ships truly are remarkable," Sparatus said as he stood next her in the chambers as he looked at a feed showing the human fleet. More specifically the massive human dreadnought that dwarfed every other ship.

She looked at it even though she had already memorized everything about the ship that she could get her hands on. With it being almost four kilometers in length it was the largest ship she had ever seen. But the size alone didn't hold her attention that was focused on the peace rays that could be seen on the vessel.

These humans in their limited time on the galactic scale had changed warfare drastically. Their peace rays could destroy any ship in one shot. It was even theorized that enough of them could destroy the citadel. Then there were the reports that showed if it was ever used on a planet it would render the ground uninhabitable for hundreds of years.

"They do have remarkable ships, but they are too dangerous for any race to have. Epically such a young race," Certart said earning a look from the turian.

"Even for you and the asari?" Sparatus asked knowing that he had her trapped. "Please don't insult my intelligence my spies are no where near as good as yours are but even I know that you and Tevos want their weapons and ships for your own."

"And we founded the citadel, we have the experience, we are more advanced then them, and most importantly we are not warmongers," Certart said as she looked Sparatus in the eyes.

"That's only true because you have other people fight your wars for you. You used the krogan against the rachni and then you needed my people to defeat the krogan when you couldn't control them anymore," Sparatus said with a smirk knowing he had the salarian beat.

The two councilors stared each other down until the door to the lounge opened revealing Tevos. "Well I can see that you two are getting along well," Tevos said as she stood in the doorway. "Hurry up the humans are just a few minutes away."

"Very well," Sparatus said as he followed Tevos out of the room followed closely by Certart.

'This is going to be a very interesting meeting,' Sparatus thought knowing what was already going to happen

 _Flash back_

Sparatus was currently talking to the fleet admiral Adam Fenix via holo projectors as the two talked about further co-operation between their two races. "The Grimnior have landed on Pavelon and from what I have heard they have already been a massive help in the limited time they have been there," Sparatus said thanking the fleet admiral.

"Think nothing of it but trust me listen to the Grimnior they know what they are talking about. I know that every turian at some point must serve in the military in some form or fashion but don't force the actives into combat roles or it will cause a dangerous precedent," Adam said hoping that the turians wouldn't mistreat their actives.

"I know, I along with hundreds of primarchs have read reports from the Grimnior society and believe that forcing actives would be a bad idea. The last thing we want to be is a Unit 731," Sparatus said as he mentally shuddered as he remembered the detailed reports and photos depicting the torture unit that oversaw figuring out how magic worked no matter the cost.

"Good, but onto other matters lets talk about the Hegemony. How upset will the citadel be if humanity decides to go to war with them?"

"By yourselves the asari and the salarians will try to stop you but with us they won't do anything publicly."

"So will the Hierarchy stand with us?"

"The primarchs are making final decisions now and we should know within the next couple of days."

"What choice do you think they will pick?"

"Honestly I don't know My race has the largest military in existence, but our economy is incredibly fragile. We have been trying to strengthen it for the past few years and we were successful, but the asari are making it harder for us to. They want our economy weak to control us in some form or fashion. If they impose trade restrictions against us we would be weakened within a few months. But I can assure you that the batarians will be punished one way or another and I have a plan for it," Sparatus went on to tell Adam his plan causing the human admiral to smile.

"I think that just might work," Adam said as the two continued to talk about the details.

 _Flash back ends_

Council chambers

Anita Goyle was glad that the ridiculous tour was finally over. Granted there were a few things that did catch her interest such as the krogan statue but for the most part it was rather boring. Don't get her wrong she thought the citadel was amazing and wonderful, but half of the stuff was mundane and what she did like they speed through before she could admire it or ask any questions.

'Well at least I'm finally here after close to three hours of our welcome tour," she thought as she followed their asari guard. Her right was fleet lord Adam Fenix he would be representing the military of the system alliance. On her left was Richard Hodges a elder of the Grimnior Society. He was here to explain magic to the council and to answer any questions that they had about it. Accompanying them also were eight N7's to provide security.

As she entered the council chambers, she couldn't help but notice that the chambers were a bit crowded. "This is a lot of people," she said out loud as she spied what looked like news reporters with flying cameras.

"It's not always like this. Usually the council session only involves the council and the affected members with everyone else waiting outside. But with a new race the council allows the other ambassadors, the press, political figures, military leaders, and such attend the meeting," the asari escort said as motioned for them to stand in front of her to face the councilors.

"Greeting and welcome to the citadel council. I am Tevos and I represent the Asari Republic."

"Greetings I am Certart and I will be representing the Salarian Union."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Sparatus councilor for the Hierarchy."

"Thank you all for inviting us here. I am Anita Goyle and I the ambassador for the Human System Alliance. To my right is Fleet admiral Adam Fenix who can answer any military questions that you have within reason. On my left if Richard Hodges an elder in the Grimnior Society and he is here to answer any questions that you have about magic."

"Why thank you all for coming and I as well as the rest of the council is glad that you brought someone to talk about magic because we have many questions about it," Tevos said as she looked at the elder.

"I will try my best councilor but there are still some secrets that even we do not yet know," Richard said with a smile.

"Before we get into any of that I must apologize for the uncalled for attack on your world. As you have found out the galaxy is a dangerous place and if you're not ready for it can be devastating. That is why we formed the citadel so that we can defend our selves from the threats that lurk in the dark reaches of space. With our co-operations we will do our best to make sure that an attack like that won't happen again," Tevos said while Sparatus was trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.

'You wouldn't care if all the humans dropped dead tomorrow as long as they left their technology behind," Sparatus thought.

"Thank you for that we have a lot to talk about," Anita said with a smile.

"Yes, we do but lets talk about your magic first. I for one would love to know more about it and I am sure that the rest of the galaxy would love to know how they might acquire magic themselves," Tevos said causing a murmur to rise through the audience.

"I will do my best to explain everything that we know about magic and any questions that you have," Richard said as he stepped forward. "We know that magic appeared on earth in 1849. There have been claims suggesting that magic appeared earlier in our world but most if not all of them are shrouded in skepticism and uncertainty."

"So, one day your race woke up and realized that you all had magic? I find that hard to believe," Tevos said.

"That is not exactly how it happened. The first people to acquire magic were for the most part adults and adolescents, but as time went on magic was only gifted when one was born."

"That seems even more unbelievable. Why would magic stop being granted to anyone one not born with it?" Certart asked.

"This is the part where magic gets a bit more complicated. We the Grimnior Society found out that a being only known as the power grants us magic."

"Are you telling us that you believe your god gives you these abilities," Tevos said in an almost mocking tone.

"No, we do not worship it. Few people do but the Grimnior Society does not worship the power. The power gives us magic so that we use the magic and grow stronger. When we die our magic goes back to the power feeding it."

"That is a bold claim. I hope that you have evidence to support your claim. Your saying that this power is using humanity to feed itself," the salarian councilor said seeming more interested in the elder's story.

"Yes, granted the power itself does not kill, harm, or even take away our magic. The power lets us live our lives causing our magical abilities to grow stronger so that when we die the power gets more magic back then what it gave to us."

"Interesting, but do you have any proof that this power exists at all? Can we visit this being? What does it look like?" Tevos asked more annoyed than intrigued.

"There is little no proof that I can show you. If you had magic, we could give you a kanji which is marking you with a spell would give you a glimpse of the power."

"A Kanji?" Certart asked.

"Different people call it different things. A Kanji is when we carve different signs of magic onto ourselves," the elder said as he pulled up his right arm sleeve showing a complex design of geometric shapes and line no bigger than a few inches. "This is a marking of healing. It heals me if I am injured in any way. I have another one of healing on my back as well as three more that increase my magic or travelling and another two that give me limited brute strength."

"Could you please explain what you mean by traveling and explain what you meant by brute strength," Sparatus said beating the other two councilors to the punch.

"Yes, I am sorry I probably should explain what all types of magic there are as well," the elder said before he explained that he was a traveler meaning that he could teleport. From there he explained each type of magic and how some people only had limited forms of magic while other such as himself had large amounts of magic and were called actives.

"Interesting so these healers can heal any injury?" Certart asked seeming particularly interested in that.

"Yes, the more powerful a healer is the more they can do. But even the weakest healer can tell you what is wrong with you and even how to get better in most cases."

"This all very interesting but still you offer no proof that this power even exists. For all we know you could be hiding the secrets of magic and horde it for yourself," Tevos said causing a few of the diplomats in the crowd to yell out.

"It is true that we do not have any physical proof of the power but the turians can back up our story," Richard said directing all attention towards Sparatus.

"As some of you may know in the past few weeks there have been a few turians who have displays magic abilities. With the help of the Grimnior Society we have found close to four thousand turians who have been confirmed to have magic," Sparatus said causing the council chambers to erupt in yelling.

"Silence or I will have the chamber cleared!" Yelled out Tevos as she tried t calm down the crowd. Ambassadors from other races were yelling out that they deserved magic as well and that the humans and turians were going to take over. While the reporters were demanding how to know how the turians got magic and why?

After a few more moments of yelling and C-Sec removing some of the more vocal and violent people from the council chambers did order regain. "Well Sparatus you and the humans have some explain to do," Tevos said while she wondered why they would reveal that bit now.

"Yes, we do which is why me and the humans thought that it would be best to tell the whole galaxy the truth rather than let rumors and lies take their place," Sparatus said as he eyed the other two councilors no doubt knowing what they planned to expose them.

"The Hierarchy started noticing magical powered individuals amongst our species shortly after the battle happened. We contacted the humans and asked if they were responsible for it in some way and then they told us about the power. As you all are, we too were skeptical about the existence of something with the ability to give people magic. "

"We also asked for proof and they told us about the Kanji or spells and about how when one is applied to a person, they not only gain more magic but that they can see the power. We had the Grimoire give Kanji to fifty turians that had not been told anything of the power. All fifty of them reported the same thing. They all reported that they were brought to a crucial point in their life that changed them. Then they saw a great sphere of multicolored light made up of geometrical shapes that radiated magic. Since then hundreds of more turians have acquired a Kanji and they all report the same thing. The Turian Hierarchy believes in the power," Sparatus said as he looked out over the crowd of people.

"That itself is incredible and would serve as proof if it is true do you have any reports of the process or any video footage that I might see," Certart asked.

"Yes, we do and after this session I will have it all uploaded to the extranet so that everybody can see."

"Your saying that you have no say over who gets magic and that anybody can get it?" Tevos asked knowing that she was backed into a corner.

"That's right. There have been plenty of times where a couple that both have magic and their child has none or the other way around," Richard said hoping that he convinced the council.

"I am willing to believe this for now, but I would like to witness a Kanji being given in person," Certart said with Tevos nodding along.

"I would like to witness it as well, but I believe that for the time being the council will accept that humanity has no choice over who receives magic and the existence of the power," Tevos said while Certart and Sparatus agreed with her. "But before we can move on we need to discus how people with magic ability's will be regulated."

"What do you mean by regulated?" Richard asked before Anita could respond.

"Well as we saw on the Shanxi people with magic are dangerous and they should be accounted for. We need to know who they are and what powers they have so that we can keep an eye on the trouble makers," Tevos said while the humans and Sparatus to a lesser expense grew tense.

"We don't do that," Anita said in a commanding voice.

"I have read through your past and I can understand your worry, but I can assure you that the identities of people with magic will be very secure and" "NO! You don't understand!" Yelled out Richard cutting off Tevos.

"I will allow interrupting me this one time since it is your first time here but if you do it again, I will have you removed from the chambers," Tevos said as she locked eyes on the elder.

"We will never allow it," Anita said "Time and time again people in power have tried to abuse actives and we highly doubt that the council will be any different than how the Germans, Russians, Japanese and a dozen other countries experiment on people with magic ,put them into camps, forced them into slavery, and forced them to fight their wars. Never again will any person be treated differently because they have magic and that includes having their name on a list. If that cannot be accepted, then we are done here."

The chambers were silent with shock at what had just been said. Not because of how magical people were treated on earth, but because they dared to not join the council.

"I know that it is a lot to ask for but for the good of the galaxy you must allow this if not in your own space but in ours to keep our people protected," Tevos said after she managed to get over the shock of what Anita said.

"The Human System Alliance has a list of mages that have committed felonies and that list is highly protected. We do understand that if a mage goes into a different region of space the rules may be different. But we will not tell you who is a mage and who is not one unless they are a government employee and they are being sent to your region of space,"

"That is a good start, but it is not good enough. We need to know if dangerous people with magic are coming into our regions of space. Surely you Sparatus must agree with us I'm sure that your government has already started making a list," Tevos said with a smile believing that turians would put every turian with magic into the military.

"Surprisingly no we do not, and we do not plan to," Sparatus said shocking the room. "After listening to the Grimnior Society and reviewing humanity's history the primarchs came to the decision that we will not force turians with magical abilities to be listed in any form or fashion. As you all know every turian must serve from the ages of fifteen to thirty. If a turian has magic they are not required to tell that they have magic and they will not be forced into any roll based off their magic."

Tevos stood there in silence as she looked back at Certart who seemed just as surprised as she was. "Well that is great that you won't force them into any rolls based on their magic but surely you must agree that there should be a list of some sort?" Certart asked hoping to he would agree with her.

"No, I as well as the primarchs believe that there will always be someone who will try to abuse and use any person with magical abilities. But the primarchs have decided that it would be best if there was a special branch of our military dedicated towards combatants with magic abilities. This will be on a voluntary basis and no turian will be forced into it," Sparatus said earning a nod from the humans while the other two councilors were surprised by this revelation.

'What is up with Sparatus he should be all for employing every turian with magic into the military,' Tevos thought as she looked back at the humans. 'What did the humans tell the turians that made them change?'

"I think that we should put away this issue for the time being and come back to it latter," Certart said as she locked eyes with Tevos.

"I agree, this meeting is meant to welcome you to the galactic community. We can go over all the details later," Tevos said hoping to appease the humans for now.

"I can agree to that for now. But I would like to talk about what you plan to do those who sent invaded one of our worlds and kill thousands of our people," Anita said.

"Once your race has joined the citadel and you have signed the Treaty of Farixen and a few other treaties we will have our fleets defend your space. Since you are a new race, we will place a few more fleets than we usually do so that you are protected from another slaver attack. This in turn will let you spend less on your military and more on your economy," Tevos said with a smile hoping that the humans would take the bait.

"And how that help us now?" Adam asked causing all the attention to be focused on him.

"We cannot place any fleets in your space until you become an official member of the citadel. Then we will place patrol fleets to guard your space so that an attack like that never happens," Tevos said with a smile hoping to be done with the matter.

"That won't be enough," Adam said surprising Tevos.

"We can place more security in your space if need be, but you will have to give something up un return," the asari councilor said hopefully.

"That's not what we mean," Anita said. "What fleet admiral Fenix means is that in retaliation of the Hegemony's attack on our world we are going to respond in kind. To truly be able to secure our borders from the Hegemony we plan to crush them. So, are you going to help us or not?"

The chambers were quite for a second before everybody started yelling. The humans were the only ones not reacting while the chambers were filled with yelling such as the batarian ambassador who was yelling that they had no proof that they were responsible for the attack.

"SILENCE!" Sparatus yelled causing the chambers to go quiet.

"Thank you Sparatus," Tevos said receiving a nod in reply. "We understand that you are hurt and that you want revenge, but the Hegemony's ambassador is right you have no proof that they were behind the attack."

"Then how do you explain the two Hegemony fleets that aided the pirate fleets?" Anita asked as she stared down Tevos.

"The Hegemony notified us of two of their fleets going rogue. We believe that the two fleets that attacked your world were the rogue fleets," the salarian councilor said causing the humans to glare at her.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Sparatus said as he stared down his fellow councilors.

"Because you are two involved. You lost thousands of your own people to the slavers and you want revenge. You would never accept what the Hegemony's ambassador has to say no matter what he showed you," Tevos said.

"Are you serious? We all know that almost every slaver raid is conducted and or financed by the Hegemony," Sparatus said surprising the other two councilors. "As a human saying goes, we want our pound of flesh."

"Clear the chambers." Tevos said causing the C-Sec guards to start forcing all the civilians out of the chambers. The process took a few minutes due to a few people resisting security and causing a scene.

"Sparatus what are you thinking! You cannot go to war against them over this. Sure you lost a few ships and a few thousand soldiers, but that has happened before what makes this time so different?" Tevos asked once the hall was clear.

"They attacked us with Hegemony ships and soldiers. We all know that the batarians were behind this attack and thousands more like it. Its not like we are breaking any rules we will just be enforcing our rule of banning slavery."

"It is a part of our culture! You would be essentially killing off a piece of what it means to be a batarian!" The batarian ambassador yelled.

"And we once practiced slavery as well, but we stopped it once we realized how barbaric and brutal it was," Anita said causing the batarian ambassador to glare at her.

"This is not up for discussion!" Tevos yelled as her body glowed a bit due to her biotic powers. "If you dare go to war against the Hegemony you will be going to war with the rest of the council."

"My people are set on helping the humans in this war. How do you plan to stop us? Even if you combine every other fleet in the citadel you won't be able to stop us," Sparatus said.

"Are you really willing to jeopardize the citadel council for these humans," Tevos demanded as she faced the turian.

Anita and the rest of the humans just stood there watching Tevos and Sparatus argue while Certart spoke up every now and then in defense of Tevos. "I didn't know this would happen," Adam whispered to Anita agreed with him.

"I think that we should take a recess for the time being," Certart said speaking up.

"Agreed I fear nothing will happen if we let our tempers control us. How about we meet back here in two hours. That should give us plenty of time to collect our thought and get some lunch. Please follow the escorts they will take you to get something to eat and don't worry about the cost its on us," Tevos said with a forced smile before she walked off towards her private office.

"If you would follow me, I will take you to get something to eat," an asari asked with a pleasant smile before she turned around with the humans following close behind her.

2 hours later

Anita was quite pleased with the lunch she just wished they could say the same about the negotiations with the council. 'I hope that Sparatus is able to do his part,' she thought as she led into the council chambers once agin.

"Greeting I hope that you are refreshed and are ready to continue our negotiations," Tevos said seeming more relaxed then before.

"Yes, we are why don't we pick up where we left off," Anita said causing the ambassador councilor to smile a bit more.

"Of course, we need to take care of that problem right away," she said. "We have talked this over for the past couple hours and we have reached an agreement."

"The attack on your work was indeed a travesty and we are truly sorry for your loss. But we cannot let you just go and declare war on the Hegemony for a single slave raid that we cannot exactly pin on them," Certart said.

"But that does not mean that they will not be punished. For losing two who fleets that caused helped in the invasion of your world the Hegemony has now lost any and all colonization rights to the Skyllian Verge," Sparatus said with smile.

"Humanity will be given the Skyllian Verge instead for compensation. I know that this does not make up for all of the lives lost, but it will help your people grow and that I believe is more important than revenge," Tevos said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, councilors that is very generous of you, but I will first have to bring that to my superior, but I believe that might be acceptable," Anita said with a large smile.

What about the Hegemony I doubt that they are going to be happy about this?" Adam asked.

"No, they did not. In response they have decided to leave the citadel," Tevos said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"They were also warned that since they are not a member of the citadel anymore we will not aid them ever agin until they have banned slavery in their space," Sparatus said.

"I see," Anita said with a smile knowing that everything was going exactly how they had planned it. "That is probably for the best if we are to become allies. I doubt anybody in the system alliance will be torn up about this."

"That is great news. Let us finish our negotiations," Tevos said with smile as the negotiations steered more towards trade, borders, going over old laws, and visiting rights of civilians.

On a faraway planet in asari space.

"Humanity huh? They sound delicious especially the part about magic," a lone asari said as she read over information about humans and their magical abilities on her omni tool while she also watched a screen displaying the negotiations between the council and the humans.

"I think I am going to try them all, what do you think?" She said towards a corpse who had recently died due to her hunger. "Well you were fun while you lasted but I think I might have found a race that will sate my hunger," the asari said as she walked over the corpse and made her way towards her ship.

On the citadel lower wards

'I need to talk to the humans but how,' Wrex thought before he took another shot ryncol. 'would it be so bad for me to walk up and talk to them?' He thought before he got rid of the idea knowing that C-Sec wouldn't let him anywhere near the humans.

"Hey there big guy something on your mind?" an asari said as she sat down next to Wrex distracting him from his train of thought.

"Not interested, leave if you know what's good for you," Wrex said without sparing her a second glance.

"If that's what you want but my friends and I want a word with you about that little dream you had," She said before she walked off.

"Wait what!" Wrex called out only to see her about to exit the bar. Wrex jumped up from his seat and ran after her hoping to catch up to her. Once he was outside the bar, he saw her waiting for him next to the bar.

"Who are you?" Wrex said as he approached her.

"You can call me Maddison now follow me it's a bit far," she said as she turned around and began walking with the krogan right behind her.

"Maddison that's not an asari name," Wrex said causing her to laugh.

"Your right it's not."

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Just wait till we get there, and all your questions will be answered."

"And where exactly is there? You don't live as long as I have by following a lone asari into what could be a trap."

"Your right which is why the power picked you," Maddison said as she looked over her shoulder to see Wrex freeze up for a bit.

"How do you know?"

"The power told some of our elders who want to meet you and help you out."

"Why so that they can use me as their weapon?"

"Were almost there you will receive answers to your questions once we reach our destination." Maddison said letting Wrex know that she wouldn't be answering any more question.

After a few more minutes of walking the two companions reached a small docking bay that had been closed for maintenance. As they approached the entry to the docking bay, they were stopped by a couple of turians and a few batarians who were guarding the entrance.

"I'm back with my friend. This should only take a couple more hours at the most," Maddison said causing the guards to make way for the two.

"Just hurry it up Aria will notice if the dock is down for too much longer," a turian said as he opened up the door for them.

Wrex followed Maddison closely as they entered the docking bay to not only find it completely functional, but there was a frigate inside it as well.

"I have never seen a ship like this," Wrex said as noticed the ship was about two hundred and fifty meters long and shaped in a rather wide arrow head.

"That's cause its human," Maddison said causing the krogan to look at her as her appearance changed. Her skin turned white, red hair sprung from scalp, and she even gained another two inches in height.

"Your human and you have magic," Wrex said not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes, she is Wrex of clan Urdnot and so am I," a old human said as he approach the krogan with an outreached hand. "I am Dedrick Koenig and I am here to tell you about your magic and what it is the power wants with you."

"You know what type of magic I have," Wrex said a bit shocked still not believing that magic existed.

"Yes, I do and I'm surprised that you don't. The power all but told you what your magic is."

"All I was told was that I needed to go home to heal my people and get them ready for a war," Wrex said not understand what that meant besides going back to home and taking his place as leader of clan Urdnot and uniting the krogan under him.

"Yes, the power did tell you that, but he meant it literally. You will heal your people and you will cure them of the genophage for the power made you a healer," Dedrick said stunning the krogan into silence as he looked at his hands.

* * *

 **Well I hope that you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading my story. I will try to have the next chapter out by February 20, but no promises.**


	10. Allies

**Well I cant believe that I posted this soon I was sure that it would take me at least another month. But oh well this chapter is a lot of information and details. So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Earth Secret Bunker

"I take it everything is going according to our plan," Kyle Brackenridge said to a hologram of fleet admiral Adam Fenix.

"So far," the fleet admiral replied while the other members of their secret group minus Dedrick were focused on him intently. "But the council is all but demanding that we give up our peace rays on all of our vessels besides our dreadnoughts."

"That doesn't surprise me but Sparatus is still supporting us, right?"

"Yes, he is currently trying to convince the council that we need the peace rays to be able to defend ourselves against the hegemony and the slew of pirates and slavers we will soon be dealing with."

"How are we going to pay back the turians?" Erich asked causing the other members to stare at him.

"That is the question isn't it?" Peter the A.I. said.

"Right now they are content with the Grimnior helping them understand magic but soon they will ask for something more tangible. I doubt they will ask for a peace ray off the back, but I am sure they will ask for something of the sort," Adam said as he scratched his chin. "I really don't want to give them any of weapons or anything in case they get in the hands of the salarians."

"True we all think it would be a bad idea if we gave them any military technology which why we will not," Kyle said earning a look from Adam.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Let me remind you that you don't run this little group we are all equals," Adam said as he raised his voice for the last part.

"Trust me fleet admiral I know. But what I'm suggesting is that we bring the turians into the fold," the senator said causing the room to go quiet.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked. "The security risks of introducing another member to our group is massive enough but adding one who is an alien is a massive risk."

"Peter is right it is to risky and we can't make a decision like this without Dedrick," Kunie said speaking up for the first time.

"I'm not saying we make the decision now but eventually we will need to tell the turians about the reapers and I think it would be best if we told them sooner rather later when the reapers enter the galaxy and start wiping out all life," Kyle said. "We were always going to tell the turians about the reapers. Think about it if we told them truth now, we will have their resources at our disposal."

"Its actually not a bad idea," Erich said earning a look from the other members. "Listen to me, with the situation with the batarians we will have to cut back on building our secret fleets, hidden worlds, new weapons, and the other projects we have going on and focus more on our actual fleets. But if we have the turians with us they will be able to provide resources and credits so that we can continue working on all of our project."

"He does make a point," Peter said drawing attention towards himself.

"I thought you were against the idea," Kunie asked prompting the A.I. to pull up a screen that had a large graph on it.

"For the first few seconds yes, but then I ran some numbers on the amount of resources that will need to be diverted to protect our borders from the batarians and its not good. We will have to slash our funding by at least half if we truly want to protect our colony's. That includes larger defense fleets which means more defense stations and ships and more personal we will also need another few dreadnought fleets and at least four more carrier fleets."

"That will take a lot of money, man power, and time that we need to prepare for the reapers," senator Brackenridge said causing the other members of the council to think on it.

"I will admit it does have its merits but even if we do decide to do this how many seats will they get?" Adam said shocking Kunie.

"You can't be serious," Kunie said stunned at the fleet admiral's decision.

"I'm not deciding anything yet, but you know better than anyone that the protheans were completely destroyed by the reapers and they had a hell of a lot more ships than we do. We need allies and turians would make perfect ones."

"What about when they find out what we plan to do with the krogan?" Erich said causing the members to realize a big problem.

"We show them what our beacon showed us. We show them the warning and the destruction the reapers created," Kyle said causing the others to ponder on his words.

"This is insane, but it just might work," Peter said causing Kunie sigh realizing she was beaten.

"Before we do anything, we need to talk to Dedrick,"

"Of course," the senator said with a smile.

"And to do this we need approval from the president, and we need to be unanimous."

"Of course, I'll tell him right after this meeting also one more matter of business I would like to add another member to our group."

"And who would that be the volus," Kunie said earning a chuckle from Erich and Adam while Peter smiled.

"No not yet at least. This will be an all human group with the goal of keeping humanity safe no matter the cost."

"What are you talking about here?" Adam asked having a bad feeling about it.

"It almost sounds like you plan on creating a terrorist group. And remember we don't want to mess with the turians especially if we want to include them in our little group," Peter said.

"Terrorist group, of course not think of them as a security force who can go places where we can't send troops or even spies. And trust me they will know who our friends and enemies are."

"And who exactly is the enemy?" Erich said.

"Right now, it's the batarians and to an extent STG. We already have captured a few that entered our space illegally."

"Really first time I'm hearing about that," Adam said as he rubbed his face knowing that he was going to have a lot paper work when he gets back home. "So, tell me does your little hit squad have a name?"

"Cerberus."

Space travel inside Grimnior Society Frigate

Wrex sat on the floor of the cargo hold panting after receiving his fourth Kanji in a row. Each time the Kanji was applied he would be brought back to the memory of killing his father but each time it got harder to get through. The Grimnior told him that each new Kanji he received would be harder to survive than the last one.

"Do you need a break," Dedrick said as he stood next the krogan with a large branding iron in his hand that a spell that would increase his healing magic.

"Just a minute," Wrex said as he tried to control his breathing.

"You should at least wait a day before we apply any more Kanji. You already have three that boost your regeneration ability's and another one that will specifically increase your type of magic," Dedrick said indicating towards the brand in his hand.

"If it wasn't for your hard skin, we could use a knife instead of placing a hot iron on your skin for a good thirty seconds to make sure it sticks," Maddison said in a mild mocking tone.

Wrex glared at her causing her to smile at him. "Whats the most amount of Kanji anybody has ever gotten?" Wrex said as he managed to stand up.

"The most ever recorded was fifteen but that person acquired that many over a decade, but the most ever acquired in a day was three until now." Dedrick said with a smile causing the krogan to chuckle.

"Ha we krogan are made of sterner stuff," Wrex said with a smile as he opened the book to look for another Kanji to add.

"I think that's enough for today," Dedrick said causing Wrex to start objecting. "But we will pick up first thing in the morning," the elder said stopping Wrex from arguing with him.

"Fine, but where are we going?" Wrex asked.

"Mars," Dedrick said.

"And where is that?"

"It's the fourth planet from the sun in humanity's home solar system. It is also where the prothean beacon is,"

"Why are we going there? I admit a lot of people care about the protheans, but I honestly don't really care about them."

"Your people love war, right?"

"A little too much, that's what doomed my people," Wrex said as he eyed the old man. "My people crave battle, but I have plans to change that."

"A noble cause one in which me and my friends will aid you in, but we will also need your people ready for war as well."

"I won't let you use my people as your disposable soldiers," Wrex said with a growl. "Maybe against the turians but from what I hear you two are already allies. I could easily convince them to go war against the salarians and maybe even the batarians, but we will need the genophage cured."

"We don't want you to go to war against any of them. We have a new enemy that we will need your help to defeat."

"Your telling me that you're already fighting another race?" Wrex asked a bit shocked wondering why the humans didn't tell the council about them.

"All of your questions will be answered when we get to Mars. You need to rest Wrex and when you are fully rested, we can add more Kanji to you," Dedrick said before he turned around and walked out of the hanger bay leaving Wrex with more questions than answers.

Council Chamber

For the past few days the council and the human ambassadors have been arguing and discussing humanity's place in the galaxy. Some sessions were peaceful with progress being made while others were filled with yelling and subtle threats causing people to leave the room only to come back with cooler heads.

"Are you sure that humanity will not join the citadel?" Tevos asked one last time hoping that humanity changed its mind since the prior meeting.

"I am sorry councilor, but humanity would be crippled if we agreed to join the citadel. If your laws could be changed then maybe, we would join," Anita said with a sad smile.

"You have to understand that it is for the good of the galaxy. We cannot allow one race to have so much power," the salarian councilor said.

"It might be good for the galaxy but that doesn't mean it will be good for humanity."

"I see that there is nothing that we can do to change your mind. At least we managed to make some progress," Tevos said referring to all the other agreements that were made.

"Yes let us officially go over those one more time so that we can finalize them," Sparatus said before anybody could bring up another grievance.

"Very well," Tevos said before she pulled up a list of agreements between humanity and the council.

"Any council race may trade with humanity as long as no military technologies are traded."

"Humanity will be given an embassy on the citadel and they will be allowed to have a limited military personnel to guard the embassy. "

"Civilians may travel between human system alliance space and council space if they are approved."

"No citadel military ships may go into humanity's space without authorization from the system alliance."

"Humanity may have one heavy cruiser two light cruisers and four frigates as their transport in citadel space. Any more warships will need further approval from the council."

"The Grimnior Society or any human with magic is not allowed inside citadel space unless they declare that they have magic before they enter citadel space, except for in turian space," Tevos said as she looked over at Sparatus.

"I Anita Goyle ambassador to humanity approve these agreements," Anita said as she signed her name on each agreement followed shortly by fleet admiral Adam Fenix.

Once everybody had signed all the agreements did Tevos speak up again. "I hope that after some time of trading with us and us visiting each other you will be able to see what all the citadel will be able to offer you once you join."

"As Tevos said the offer is still on the table," Certart said with a smile.

"We will see who knows what the future might hold." Anita said before she left followed shortly by the rest of humanity's envoy.

Mars Prothean beacon facility

Even though Wrex had been around for a while he had never seen a prothean beacon in person. Sure, he had seen photos of them before, so he knew what they looked like, but he really had no drive to ever see one. Now that that he was in front of humanity's beacon, he was slightly disappointed.

"I thought it would be a bit bigger or have more lights or something," Wrex said causing Dedrick to laugh a bit while everybody else in the room frowned.

"And why did you think that?" ask a human woman who seemed to be in charge.

"With how much everybody talks about these prothean beacons you would think that they would be a bit bigger," Wrex said with a shrug of his shoulder as he approached the beacon.

"Wrex let me introduce you to my friend doctor Sugihara. She is the foremost expert on all things protheans and she in an incredibly powerful reader and she also has a few cog kanji that help he understand the prothean information more thoroughly," Dedrick said as he looked at Wrex realizing that he lost the krogan. "A reader is a type of mage who read peoples minds and she is strong enough to also project memories or thoughts into other people's heads."

"Sure, okay fuck that get me back home before I start killing," Wrex said causing Kunie to smile.

'He's telling the truth,' a voice called out causing Wrex to look around for the source of the voice. 'Not over there,' the voice said causing Wrex to look at Kunie who was still smiling at him. 'Bingo.'

"Get out of my head," Wrex said as he took a few steps forward only for him to be stopped by two humans with abnormal strength.

"I'm sorry Wrex but I doubt you would have believed me unless I proved that I truly can get into peoples head," Kunie said hoping to placate the krogan.

"Just somebody tell me what is going on!" You pick me up from the citadel, you know about that dream I have, you teach me about magic, and you put twelve of these Kanji on me with a fucking branding Iron! So either tell me why I'm here or get me off this rock," Wrex said causing Kunie to look at Dedrick.

"Very well let me explain Why doctor Sugihara is here then she can explain why you are here," Dedrick said earning a nod from the krogan. "As you may know the prothean beacons hold massive amounts of information. What you may not know is that there is some hidden information that will only respond to someone touching the beacon."

"What do you mean by hidden information?" Wrex said surprised that nobody else had found it.

"The reason its hidden is quite ingenious but I doubt the protheans meant to make the beacons this way. They built the beacons with their physiology in mind. They could communicate purely by touch," Dedrick stopped talking for a moment to let Wrex catch up to what he was saying.

"Okay I'll admit that's kind of interesting but what does that have to do with anything," Wrex said clearly missing the point.

"They built the beacons to respond in kind. Sure, you can hook up a few hundred computers to the beacon and get a bit of information such as star maps and what not, but if you have somebody who can read minds touch the beacon that person can truly process what the beacons are trying to tell us."

Wrex was quite for a minute as he tries to process what he just heard. "So, your saying that everybody has been using the beacons wrong?"

"Yes, we found this out purely by accident. When the beacon was first discovered a cog, who had a few reader Kanji touched the beacon and blacked out for two days. When he woke up, he was screaming that we were all going to die like the protheans and that he had seen the end. At first the government were going to bury it but then a reader looked inside the cogs mind and saw what killed off the protheans. After that the government had another five readers touch the beacon. All five of them blacked out for a short period of time. When they awakened they said that the beacons were a warning so that the next race could prepare for the reapers," Kunie said as she walked over to the beacon.

"Who are the reapers?" Wrex asked.

"They killed off the protheans and the race before them and the race before them." The reapers emerge every fifty thousand years for the most part to kill off every race who has accomplished space travel."

"Why that makes no sense?"

"We don't know."

Wrex looked at the beacon and back at the doctor. "How do I know that your telling the truth? For all I know you could be lying to me so that you can use my people for war."

"That's why we brought you here so that you can see for yourself. Touch the beacon and I will guide your mind through the process so that you will understand what the beacon is telling you," the doctor said as she motioned for Wrex to touch the beacon.

"I don't like this. But I don't think I have a choice, do I?" Wrex asked as he looked over to Dedrick who only smiled back at him. "Great for all I know this thing will kill me or turn me into your slave."

"I give you my word that we neither of those things will happen," Dedrick said as he tried calm down the krogan.

"Fine let's get this over with," Wrex grumbled as he made his way over to beacon. He reached out to touch the beacon only for nothing to happen. "I thought something wa-" Wrex said before he dropped to the floor along with Kunie.

Some time latter

Wrex woke up jumping out of the bed breathing had. "I see that your up now. So what did you see?" Kunie said from her seat right next to where Wrex was sleeping.

Wrex looked around the room before he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "Death. Billions." Wrex had seen how the protheans had fallen. He saw how all their worlds were invaded and how every single sentient being was killed and either turned into their slaves or were used to make more reapers.

"So now you know who the enemy is."

"Yes."

"When the time comes, we will need the strength of the krogan. Your race has the best infantry and we will need that along with your rate of breeding."

"Yes, we will need the numbers," Wrex said as he was already thought back to the battlefields filled with reapers and their never-ending army of thralls.

Unknow location

"So, how'd he take it?" asked senator Brackenridge over hologram.

All six of the members were in attendance via hologram since they had tasks that needed them elsewhere.

"Wrex is fully onboard," Kunie said. "He understands what we are fighting and is willing to do whatever is necessary."

"Good how is his magic coming along do we think that he will be able to cure the genophage?" Kyle asked as he looked at the Grimoire elder.

"I believe that he can now the only problem is that he is just one krogan. If he starts curing the krogan the council will find out before he can even cure a hundred krogan. Then they will most likely kill him and release a new version of the genophage undoing all his work. If we send down healers to help speed up the process, we will no doubt incur the wrath of the council causing a war that we don't need," Dedrick said.

"Then we need to get the turians on our side before Wrex starts healing the krogan," Adam Fenix said causing the other members to look at him.

"I am surprised that you would say that," Kyle said with a smiling knowing that everybody was already thinking the same thing.

"We need the turians on our side anyways. The reapers are coming sooner than we thought. We will need their aid for when the time comes."

"Are we willing to give them our military technology thought?" Erich asked causing the fleet admiral to sigh.

"Yes and no. They will help fund us by building more ships in our hidden shipyards. They will also supply manpower to help build and operate the ships. These ships will stay hidden till the reapers make their make move."

"It's not a bad plan but I have a feeling that the turians will want our technology the second they find out about the reapers. From what I have read and heard the turians don't like to wait," Peter said.

"Then we need to prove to them that this is the right way I say let's invite the primarch of Palaven and councilor Sparatus over here and show them the beacon. It worked on Wrex I'm sure that the turians will take the threat seriously," Kunie said.

"It is our only option. It could go wrong, and they could tell the council the truth causing the reapers to find out that we knew about them initiating them to attack us even earlier. Or it could go well and the turians would see the need for secrecy letting us build up an even greater hidden fleet and defenses," Adam said.

"I agree we have no choice. I could arrange for the turian leadership to visit earth and then we could take them to mars to show them the beacon," the senator said earning a nod from his fellow members.

"Do we all agree?" Adam asked causing the other members to confirm their choice. "Good. Onto other news Senator how goes the creation of Cerberus?"

"I have the funds, a base, a few ships, and a substantial amount of personnel. I just need to get them a leader. I have a candidate in mind that I think will be a great choice," Kyle said as he pulled up a data sheet showing information about Jack Harper.

"He was on Shanxi that's good," Adam said as he quickly read through the information.

"I think he is a good choice, but it says here that he fought side by side with a turian named Saren Arterius," Kunie said noting that Cerberus was to be a humanity first group.

"Exactly which means he wont outright hate all aliens. Sure, he hates batarians and he doesn't trust aliens but because of Saren he knows that aliens can also be valuable allies," Kyle said brining the other to his style of thinking.

"I see good keep us informed of any other developments," Dedrick said not liking how the senator kept keeping some of them out of the loop.

"How about you Peter how is your mission going?" Adam asked direction attention towards the artificial intelligence.

"I have managed to communicate with the geth collective and have found out that they are not as united as the galaxy believes they are," Peter said intriguing his fellow members.

"How so?" Erich asked.

"They are split up into three different camps. The first camp which makes up about thirty percent of the total geth population wants nothing to do with organics and would see us all die. The next group which makes up about forty percent and is growing since humanity emerged wants to reconnect with the quarians. The last thirty percent is undecided but most of them are leaning towards the larger group."

"So do you think that we can gather the geth as allies?" Adam asked.

"I think that the geth are about to go through a massive split that will result in a civil war of sort. From what I have gathered the faction that wants nothing to do with any organics will lose the war and leave the geth collective. I believe that the remaining geth could very well become our allies."

"Well this is great news," Dedrick said with a smile.

"Except that we will probably alienate the quarians if can't make a deal with the geth to let the quarians come back home. Even then they might think it a trap and ignore us," Adam said knowing that gaining the quarians would be a great boon to their hidden shipyards.

"Hopefully we will be able to work something out between the geth and the quarians, but if not the geth will be more beneficial to us when the reapers attack," Peter said.

"True but we don't have any more time to dwell on it. Dedrick get Wrex back to him home world and come back here we might need to send you to Palaven to help with their mages. Kunie see if you can pull anything else up from the beacon about the reapers, we need a plan on how to stop them. Erich keep working on those new ftl drives. Peter keep talking to the geth and see if they would be willing to let the quarians come back home. Kyle see to it that the turian leadership had an invite to earth," Adam said as he went over everyone's tasks.

"And what will you be doing?" Kyle asked.

"I will be getting my replacement ready to take my spot. I will only be here for another year so I might as well get him ready for the job," the admiral said with a smile.

"With what's all happening are you sure that right now is the best time to retire?" Kunie asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm not as young as I once was. It would be better if I stepped down sooner rather than later so my replacement can prepare himself for the reapers."

"Ah I see, when you put it that way it makes sense," Kunie said.

"Alright then we have our tasks our next meeting will be in a moth unless we have an emergency," the senator said before each of them nodded and signed off.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed it. Next post should be up by the 12th.**


End file.
